O amor acontece
by kalilah
Summary: Quando o amor lhe bateu à porta, ela não hesitou em abrila. Mas junto com o Amor virão outros sentimentos que lhe causarão alguns problemas. Fic escrita em Portugues de Portugal. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

"….." – Fala

'….' – Pensamento

§§ - Separação

_**££ - **Flashback (escrito em itálico)_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Começava mais um dia em Tomoeda. Numa casinha amarela, apenas uma pessoa ainda dormia. O seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura como sempre deixara-se dormir.

O seu gatinho amarelo Kero, fazia tentativas para apanhar uma mosca mas viu-as falharem.

A mosca poisou delicadamente sobre o cortinado do quarto de Sakura. Kero preparou-se para saltar…Os seus olhos estavam somente fixados naquele pontinho preto que tanto lhe havia chateado durante a noite. Deu um impulso rápido em direcção do cortinado, mas a mosca já lá não estava. Não havia maneira de travar…

Ouviu-se um estrondo. Sakura acordou apressadamente, assustada. Quando desviou o seu olhar para o tapete viu Kero a andar desequilibradamente. Soltou uma gargalhada mas logo a cessou. Olhou para o relógio.

'Porra… Estou atrasada!'

Sakura vestiu-se tão rápido como um relâmpago, e quando desceu, viu Fujitaka de avental, já a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

" Bom-dia pai" – disse enquanto esboçava um sorriso alegre.

" Bom-dia filha. O que se passou lá em cima?" – perguntou um tanto ou quanto preocupado.

" Foi o Kero… cada dia acho mais que aquele gato está maluco"- disse enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Abriu um enorme sorriso quando olhou para a foto de sua mãe que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Realmente admirava o seu pai. Apesar de Nadeshiko já ter falecido à alguns anos, todos os dias, o seu pai punha uma foto dela em cima da mesa.

" Então filha, hoje começa um novo ano lectivo, não é?" – perguntou Fujitaka

Sakura só acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto engolia a comida com uma rapidez incrível.

" Nota-se!" – Fujitaka riu dela. Era impressionante como o tempo passava tão depressa. Sakura estava cada vez mais crescida. Foi despertado de seus pensamentos por Sakura:

" Pai, vou embora agora..." – disse enquanto dava um rápido beijo na face de seu pai e se dirigia para a porta.

§§

Sakura acabava de passar pela porta da sala, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o seu lugar. O professor ainda não tinha chegado.

" Bom dia Sakura!" – ouviu a voz melodiosa de Tomoyo. Tomoyo era sua prima em segundo grau. Ela tinha uma grande fixação por Sakura, fazendo roupas para esta vestir, filmando-a constantemente. Até era um bocadinho incomodativo mas ficava feliz por ver um brilho nos olhos da prima quando exprimentava os seus vestidos.

" Bom dia Tomoyo! Então como correu o teu encontro com o Eriol?" – perguntou embora já soubesse a resposta.

" Fomos jantar naquele restaurante que abriu agora, o Condestável, e ele pediu-me em namoro.

" Jura! E tu? O que é que respondeste?

" Eu disse que queria, ora!

As duas pareciam duas crianças, pulavam abraçadas e davam aqueles gritinhos de excitação.

Mas logo aquela excitação terminou. O professor tinha acabado de entrar na sala, junto com dois ou três alunos que costumavam ficar na conversa fora da sala, sendo um deles Eriol. Poisou a mala em cima da mesa e disse a todos num tom sério:

" Bom dia a todos! Estamos a iniciar mais um ano lectivo, o ultimo para vocês, e por isso eu queria pedir a todos que se esforçassem um pouco mais, porque os exames estão cada vez mais próximos. – disse ignorando os burburinhos que se ouvia na sala – queria também anunciar que teremos um aluno de inter-câmbio. Ele vem de Hong-Kong, mas ele só comparecerá às aulas amanhã porque teve de resolver uns assuntos pessoais. – novamente a sala foi inundada por burburinhos - amanhã darei novas instrucções.

Na sala ouvia-se frases soltas sobre o novo aluno. Frases como "Será que ele é bonito?", "Espero que ele seja rico" ,"Quem será ele?" .

"Bom, vamos dar inicio à aula. – disse o professor cessando assim as conversas entre os alunos.

Tomoyo arrancou uma folha de papel do caderno e tratou logo de escrever o resto da conversa que o professor interrompera.

§§

Finalmente o relógio anunciou a hora de sair.

Sakura foi andando para casa, distraída com os seus pensamentos, quando a sua atenção foi capturada por um carro ao fim da rua onde morava.

Estava curiosa para ver quem eram os novos vizinhos. Esperou que o carro fosse embora e aproveitou para se aproximar da casa.

Quando estava perto do portão foi surpreendida por uma voz…

_Continua… _

* * *

Aiya! Este é o meu primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic! 

Não gozem muito porque eu não tenho lá muito jeito para escrever mas adoro ler as histórias da sakura e pensei… porque não? E resolvi escrever uma…

De quem será aquela voz? eu sei mas não digo :P

Bom… também queria dizer que eu sou portuguesa logo daí a fic estar em português de Portugal. Eu fiz os possiveis para a simplificar…

Espero que gostem e obrigado a quem está a ler, e espero que deixem um review … ou mais :P

**Tu **- forma informal, equivale ao "você" na gramática brasileira. Usa-se sempre que é alguém que conhecemos bem ou que é da mesma faixa etária.

**Você**- Usa-se, opostamente ao gramática brasileira, quando é alguém que merece respeito e/ou que não conhecemos bem.

**Porra** tem o mesmo significado que **droga**. Dizemos porra quando uma situação não é do nosso agrado.

_Kalilah_


	2. Chapter 2

"….." – Fala

'….' – Pensamento

§§ - Separação

_**££ - **Flashback (escrito em itálico)_

Estava curiosa para ver quem eram os novos vizinhos. Esperou que o carro fosse embora e aproveitou para se aproximar da casa.

Quando estava perto do portão foi surpreendida por uma voz…

"Boa noite Srta. Posso ajuda-la em algo?"

Sakura deu meia volta para encarar o dono daquela voz. Já era um senhor de idade. Tinha cabelo grisalho, um bigode cuidado, roupas formais e um monóculo.

"Boa noite senhor" – sentiu-se corar por se encontrar naquela situação. Baixou a cabeça, fixando um ponto ao acaso no chão.

"Ora Srta, não precisa de se envergonhar. É da vizinhança?" – perguntou, recebendo uma resposta positiva vinda da rapariga – "O meu nome é Wei. Vim de Hong-Kong."

"De Hong-Kong?" – perguntou a rapariga com os olhos a brilhar. Sakura sempre quisera ir a Hong-Kong. Aliás, estava a trabalhar ao fim-de-semana no café da mãe da sua amiga, Chiharu, para reunir uma quantia considerável para viajar.

"Sim, eu trabalho para uma família de Hong-Kong. O filho da minha patroa teve de vir estudar para Tomoeda e a minha senhora pediu-me que viesse com ele, para não o deixar sozinho no Japão" – disse Wei.

" Bom, senhor Wei, vai-me desculpar mas tenho de ir para casa. Porque não vai mais tarde lá a casa e bebe um chá com o meu pai?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Eu não quero incomodar menina…?"

"Sakura Kinomoto" – disse a rapariga, que corou um pouco logo de seguida.

'Que mal-educada, nem o meu nome disse '- pensou.

"Mas de qualquer forma, apareça lá em casa. O meu pai irá ter muito prazer em falar consigo. Bom, senhor Wei, tenho de ir. Até logo." – disse enquanto olhou de soslaio para a casa. Tinha a sensação de estar a ser observada, mas como não viu ninguém, deu de ombros e caminhou em direcção à sua casa.

Se Sakura tivesse olhado para a casa com mais atenção veria um belo par de olhos âmbar a olhar fixamente para ela.

§§

Finalmente, o carro da mudança tinha ido embora. Sentou-se no sofá pensando em como iria ser complicado integrar-se ali. Estava farto de ser um "pau-mandado". Todos os anos, os velhos anciões o mandavam para um sítio diferente. Sua mãe discordava mas o que poderia ela fazer? Na educação dum rapaz, a mãe raramente pode interferir.

Era uma cruz que carregaria para toda a vida. Pertencer à família mais poderosa da China. Quando era mais novo, até gostava de se exibir um pouco com isso, mas à medida que foi crescendo, ser um Li só trazia amigos interesseiros.

Apenas duas pessoas se haviam aproximado dele sem querer nada em troca – Meilin e Eriol. Mas ambos estavam longe. Agora, o seu desejo era conseguir um amigo verdadeiro no Japão.

Foi despertado dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz feminina vinda da rua.

'Uau! Nunca tinha ouvido uma voz tão doce? – pensou enquanto caminhava em direcção da janela.

Ouviu uma voz familiar. Era a voz de Wei. Mas este estava acompanhado por uma bela rapariga.

'Quem será ela? – pensou, sentindo um desejo enorme de ficar ali, parado, mirando-a. E foi o que fez.

Decorava todos os seus pormenores, todos os seus gestos. Todas as suas palavras.

Ela despediu-se de Wei e olhou de esguelha para a casa, o que o fez estremecer.

'Será que ela viu-me? ' – pensou, corando logo de seguida.

Viu Wei a caminhar para a entrada da casa e resolveu ir para a sala, fingindo que estava à espera do seu mordomo. Ouviu a fechadura a abrir e Wei a entrar.

"Desculpe a demora, jovem Shaoran" – disse Wei de forma humilde, curvando-se discretamente.

"- Não tem problema Wei. Onde foste? – perguntou Shaoran, tentado que a assunto chegasse à rapariga que vira, sem Wei dar conta.

"Fui comprar comida, jovem Li" – disse enquanto erguia os sacos para que Shaoran os visse.

"Wei!" – disse de forma séria – "Quem era aquela rapariga?"

'Pronto! Falei… até que nem custou muito – pensou descontraindo a sua expressão.

"Aquela rapariga é da vizinhança, Jovem Shaoran. O seu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Permita-me a indiscrição mas quando o menino viaja e eu vou consigo, às vezes sinto necessidade de falar com alguém"- disse Wei.

"- Eu compreendo Wei, eu também gostaria de arranjar um amigo e Tomoeda. Porque não fazemos assim, tu convidas a Srta Sakura para vir aqui a casa lanchar contigo e assim eu também a conheço. O que achas?"

"-Eu posso convida-la mas antes eu queria perguntar ao menino se me dava autorização para ir a casa da mesma para tomar um chá com o senhor Kinomoto…" – perguntou Wei um pouco ansioso pela resposta.

"- Wei… eu disse-te no avião que quando acabasse a mudança, estavas dispensado."

Wei agradeceu e foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Tinha esperanças de ficar amigo do Senhor Kinomoto.

§§

"Cheguei" – disse Sakura enquanto trocava os sapatos pelos chinelos.

"-Ah, que bom filha… olha podes por a mesa? "- pediu Fujitaka enquanto preparava o jantar.

"- Claro. Pai, a casa do Tetsuya já foi vendida"- disse enquanto estendia a toalha na mesa.

"- Ai foi! E já sabes quem mora lá agora?"

" – Conheci um senhor que trabalha lá. Eu espero que não te importes mas eu convidei-o para vir aqui a casa, depois do jantar, para beber um chá connosco"– disse enquanto distribuía os pauzinhos na mesa.

"- Fizeste muito bem Sakura! É tão difícil quando se muda de casa e não se conhece ninguém na vizinhança" – disse Fujitaka enquanto recordava a sua experiência.

Após o jantar, Wei apareceu.

§§

"- É simpático não é pai?" – perguntou Sakura enquanto ela e seu pai se dirigiam para os seus quartos.

"- É sim. Eu sei que não preciso dizer-te mas não te esqueças de ser educada quando fores lá lanchar amanhã. Infelizmente já não estarei cá ao pequeno-almoço. Vou partir cedo…" disse Fujitaka com uma expressão triste. Adorava viajar mas também detestava de deixar a sua flor de cerejeira sozinha.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Deu um beijo de boas noites ao pai e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.

Deitou-se e adormeceu logo de seguida com o seu gatinho Kero no fim da cama.

Numa casa ali perto, Shaoran adormeceu a pensar na rapariga que o encantou com a sua doce voz.

_Continua…_

Oi!

Cá estou eu com um novo capitulo.

Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram, nem sabem como isso é importante para mim…

Como é a minha primeira fic, eu não sei bem as dimensões do capitulo… se está pequenininho ou normal… por isso é que o outro ficou tão cutxi

No próximo capítulo, Shaoran e Sakura vão se conhecer… (yupi!) mas ele vai demorar um pouco a ser postado porque é a semana dos exames nacionais… (baah)

Bom, já me estiquei com a nota… With love:

Kalilah

Vocábulos:

Não tenho bem a certeza se algumas palavras que aparecem na fic são utilizadas pelos brasileiros…

Olhar de soslaio ou de esguelha é quando olhamos rápido


	3. Chapter 3

"….." – Fala

'….' – Pensamento

§§ - Separação

_**££ - **Flashback (escrito em itálico)_

_Capitulo 3_

O despertador tocou. Ela remexeu-se entre os lençóis. Lentamente, foi abrindo os olhos verde-àgua que possuía.

Sakura levantou-se, fez a sua cama e caminhou em direcção do roupeiro. Retirou um uniforme escolar e vestiu-o.

'Bom, hoje tenho mais tempo ' – pensou enquanto penteava o seu cabelo ondulado cor de mel.

Desceu as escadas, vestiu o avental e fez o seu pequeno-almoço. Tomou o desjejum, lavou os dentes e saiu de casa.

'O pai já foi embora ' – pensou Sakura enquanto olhava para o caminho sem tomar muita atenção. – 'Estou desejosa que o pai chegue logo… gosto tanto de ouvir as suas histórias… Mas enquanto ele não vem, sinto-me tão sozinha… talvez eu telefone ao Touya para vir a Tomoeda. '

Touya era o seu único irmão. Era mais velho que Sakura e talvez fosse por isso que ele se achava no direito de a chamar de monstro.

Mas apesar disso, Sakura sentia saudades do seu maninho.

Sakura abriu o seu cacifo e tirou de lá os livros que iria precisar para a primeira aula da manhã. Quando ia sair da área dos cacifos, foi contra alguém. Sentiu os livros dela caírem no chão.

- " Desculpa!... estás bem?" – disse Sakura ainda no sitio que tinha caído, esfregando a cabeça.

-"Quem pede desculpa sou eu! Estava tão concentrado nos meus pensamentos que não te vi. Deixa-me ajudar-te" – disse o rapaz, ajoelhando-se para apanhar os livros. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Sakura, bem ali na sua frente. As suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, e os seus olhos não conseguiam parar de fixar a rapariga.

Sakura ajoelhou-se também. Sentiu que o rapaz olhava para ela. Não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Ficaram assim, olhando um para o outro no que pareceu a Sakura ser uma eternidade. Mas também ela não conseguia desviar o olhar do rapaz. Ele era lindo.

A campainha tocou e ambos despertaram. Coraram violentamente.

-" Eu sou o Shaoran Li e tu?" – disse o rapaz pondo-se de pé.

-"Prazer. Eu sou a Sakura Kinomoto. És de que turma? – Perguntou Sakura pondo-se de pé também.

-" Eu sou do 12ºB. Bom, vou para a minha sala. Não quero chegar atrasado no meu primeiro dia." – Disse ele. Deu os livros a Sakura e seguiu para a sua sala.

'12ºB ? Ai, eu nem acredito que esse fofo vai ser da minha turma! ' – Pensou Sakura dirigindo-se também para a sua sala.

§§

-" Desculpe o atraso professor." – disse Sakura entrando de fininho na sala de aula.

'Que fixe! Ele ainda não foi apresentado. ' – Pensou Sakura.

-" Bom, agora que a menina Kinomoto já entrou na sala, eu vou apresentar o aluno novo." – disse o professor enquanto o rapaz entrava dentro da sala.

O professor escreveu Shaoran Li no quadro e disse:

-" Este é o aluno de intercâmbio. Vem de Hong-Kong. O seu nome é Shaoran Li." – olhou para o novo aluno e disse-lhe:

-"Na nossa escola, quando chega um aluno novo, sorteamos alguém na turma para que te explique as regras, te mostre a escola, que te apresente pessoas novas etc.… Já todos têm o seu papelinho? – perguntou o professor obtendo uma resposta positiva da turma. –" Então escrevam os vossos nomes que eu vou escolher um lugar para o Sr. Li se sentar.

Enquanto escreviam os nomes nos papéis, o professor disse para Li:

-" Algumas coisas no Japão são diferentes da China. Se não perceberes algo que eu diga ou escreva levanta o braço. O teu lugar é atrás da menina Kinomoto, fila da janela, ultimo lugar.

Li consentiu com a cabeça.

-" Já terminaram! Então metam os papeis no saco preto."

Os alunos assim fizeram. O professor remexeu os papéis e tirou um ao calhas.

-" Sr. Li, a menina Kinomoto vai estar consigo nestes dias para lhe facilitar a integração. Agora, vamos começar a aula."

§§

A campainha tocou. Sakura e Li levantaram-se das suas carteiras e foram lá para fora.

Sakura apresentou Li à Tomoyo, à Chiharu, ao Yamazaki, à Naoko e à Rika. Porém, quando o ia apresentar a Eriol, estes já se conheciam. Sakura e li afastaram-se um pouco da confusão dos intervalos e sentaram-se na relva, num sitio mais calmo. Porem, ninguém falava.

-" Já foste a Hong- Kong? – perguntou Li tentando arranjar assunto e acabar com aquele silêncio constrangedor.

-" Ainda não. Mas penso ir em breve. Como é aquilo lá? – perguntou Sakura. Adorava falar de coisas novas, coisas que ela ainda não pudera exprimentar, sítios onde nunca estivera e de paisagens que só tinha visto em foto. Como Hong-Kong.

Li falou sem parar da sua terra. Ele e Sakura deram-se super bem. Só houve silencio no começo, pois não sabiam o que dizer a uma pessoa estranha, ainda mais quando houve aquela constragedora e longa troca de olhares pela manhã.

§§ (passaram mais ou menos 2 meses)

-" Então, como é amanhã?" – disse Li enquanto se dirigia para casa, ao lado de Sakura.

-" Eu só vou se depois do cinema formos ao templo Tsukimine."

-" Combinado! Mas eu escolho o filme"- disse Li com um sorriso – "mas diz-me Sakura, vais fazer o que ao templo?"

-" Como tenho de ir falar com a menina Mitzuki, pensei que talvez te pudesse mostrar o templo. Queres?"

-" Claro! Não é no templo lago desse templo que dizem que dá para ver o futuro?"

-" É sim. Então passas aqui na minha casa a que horas?" – perguntou Sakura em frente do portão.

-" 'Tou cá as 17:30! 'Tá bom?"

-" Tá óptimo! Vá, vou entrar. Até amanhã!" – Sakura despediu-se de Li com um beijo na face.

Shaoran continuou a andar em direcção da sua casa. Pensava em Sakura. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que Sakura foi lanchar a sua casa.

££

**Flashback **

££

A campainha tocou. Wei dirigiu-se à porta.

-"Olá menina Sakura! Ainda bem que veio! O seu pai já foi embora?"

-" Já! Mas ele mandou cumprimentos e disse que lamentava não poder estar presente."

-" Menina Sakura, Sente-se no sofá. Ligue a televisão que eu vou preparar o chá."

-" Precisa de ajuda?" – Perguntou Sakura

-" Não é preciso."

Wei saiu por uma porta.

-"Wei, já cheguei!" – ele trocou os sapatos e dirigu-se para a sala.

'Será que não tem problema eu estar aqui?" – pensou Sakura. Porque afinal de contas. Wei era mordomo do dono daquela voz.

-"Olá Sakura!" – disse ele

Ela estremeceu. Conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para trás e viu Li.

-"Olá!" – corou um pouco. Certamente ele iria perguntar o que ela estaria ali a fazer.

-"Fica à vontade. O Wei já está a fazer os chás?"

-"Está. Mas como…" – foi interrompida por Li.

-"Ele pediu-me se te podia convidar e eu claro que deixei."

Wei apareceu com uma bandeja com três chávenas de chá.

Sentaram-se os três à mesa a falar. Quando acabaram de beber o chá, Li disse:

-"Olha Sakura, queres ver as peças de que te falei hoje?"

-"Posso?" – perguntou a rapariga incerta

-" Claro! Wei, Vens? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto se levantava da mesa. Sakura imitou-o.

O empregado negou com a cabeça. Quando desceram, Sakura despediu-se de Wei e de Li e saiu.

-"Você e a menina Sakura ainda vão ser grandes amigos" – disse o empregado quando Shaoran voltou à sala.

Li só sorriu. Realmente, essa agora era a sua vontade.

££

**Fim do Flashback **

££

-" Miaaaau" – ouviu-se no quarto.

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos. Kero subiu para a cama e começou a brincar com as franjas do cobertor.

'Já vi que não consigo dormir mais…' – pensou Sakura. Desviou o olhar para Kero e disse:

-" Pronto! Ganhaste! Eu levanto-me"

Sakura vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço.

-"Bom-dia pai!"

-" Bom dia Sakura! Já de pé?"

-" É! Hoje vou trabalhar…"

-" Então despacha-te"

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Comeu e foi embora.

§§

-"São dois cafés e dois pastéis de nata" – pediu uma senhora que estava acompanhada por um homem.

-"É para já" – disse Sakura. 'Só falta mais esta cliente e vou embora!"

Entregou os pedidos à senhora e foi falar com Chiharu:

-" Chiharu. Já posso ir?"

-" Claro Saki! Vais sair com o teu namorado?" – perguntou Chiharu num tom inocente.

-" Que namorado?" – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Vou ao cinema com o Shaoran - disse esboçando um sorriso.

-" Então… foi o que eu disse, namorado" – disse Chiharu com um largo sorriso. Sabia exactamente qual seria a reacção da amiga.

-" 'Tás parva? O shaoran é só meu amigo!" – disse Sakura rapidamente, parecendo a Chiharu que ela tinha ficado nervosa.

'Ela está a gostar dele! ' – pensou Chiharu divertida com a reacção da amiga.

-"Vai lá embora rapariga! Ainda te atrasas!"

-" 'Tá! Xau pessoal"

Enquanto se dirigia para casa Sakura pensava no que a amiga lhe tinha dito.

'Realmente não me importava nada de o ter como namorado. ' – pensou Sakura. Há uns tempos para cá que Sakura estava muito perto de Li.

'Será? Será que eu estou a gostar dele?'

Entrou em casa e dirigiu-se ao WC, para tomar um banho.

'Será que é por isso que eu fico nervosa quando estou ao pé dele, que o meu coração acelera quando ele está por perto?'

Sakura sorriu. A resposta a essas perguntas estavam no seu coração, e este dizia-lhe que sim. Que o Amor tinha finalmente batido à sua porta. Finalmente, Sakura sabia o que era amar.

§§

A campainha tocou.

-"Já vou" – disse Fujitaka enquanto caminhava em direcção da porta.

-"Olá Sr. Fujitaka!" – disse Li curvando-se ligeiramente.

-" Olá Li. Entra! A Sakura está quase pronta.

Ouviu-se alguém a descer as escadas.

-" Olá filha! Diz-me, precisas de dinheiro para que?"

-" Preciso de dinheiro para ir ao cinema e para jantar."

-" Toma" – disse Fujitaka

-"Pai, depois do jantar eu vou ao templo Tsukimine 'tá? Porisso eu venho um pouco mais tarde."

-"Ok filha! Diverte-te."

Sakura e li caminhavam em direcção do cinema:

-"Então Shaoran, qual é o filme que vamos ver?"

-" Estava a pensar num filme de terror. O que achas?"

-"NÃO! De terror não Shaoran. Tive uma ideia. Sabes aquele cinema que abriu à pouco tempo? Nesse cinema, em vez de passarem filmes que estrearam agora, passam filmes que estrearam em 1999,2000,2001..."

-" Ah, parece fixe! E sabes qual é o filme que está em exebição hoje?"

-" Sei, sim. É o Moulin Rouge! Queres ir? – perguntou Sakura. Tinha os olhos cintilantes.

-" Só se fizeres beicinho." – disse Shaoran em tom de gozo.

'Na boa ? – pensou Sakura

Ela juntou os lábios, fez um ar de cãozinho abandonado e os seus olhos estavam cada vez mais cintilantes. Parecia mesmo que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento.

Rapidamente chegaram à porta do cinema.

§§

Caminhavam agora para o restaurante.

-"Shaoran" – disse Sakura, atraindo assim a atenção do rapaz – "desculpa se te chateei no cinema mas é que… eu choro sempre quando vejo esse filme e…"

-"Não há problema Sakura." – disse Li interrompendo Sakura – "Eu sei que o que tu querias era abraçar-te a mim" – finalizou num tom de gozo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Shaoran abriu um largo sorriso.

-"Abusado!" – disse Sakura dando um murro ao de leve no braço de Shaoran.

££

**Flashback **

££

Shaoran olhou para Sakura. Ela murmurava a letra da canção num tom inaudível. Lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos verdes de Sakura.

'E agora? O que faço? Eu não aguento ver mulheres a chorar, principalmente Sakura, que é tão importante para mim.'

"-Porque?"– ouviu uma voz vinda do filme. Era a voz do actor. Porem Shaoran tomou a pergunta como feita para si. Pensou no porque dela ser tão valiosa para ele.

'Não sei porque, mas ela é importante para mim e eu não a quero ver chorar'- Shaoran abraçou Sakura com muita ternura.

-"Pronto Sakura. Isso é só um filme. Não precisas de chorar" – murmurou no ouvido dela enquanto a mantinha envolvida nos seus braços.

Sakura olhou para Shaoran. Estavam muito próximos.

'Meu Deus… ela é linda… será que ela…. NÃO SHAORAN! NÃO PODES!'– dizia a voz da consciência.

Shaoran quebrou o contacto visual, fazendo assim, o clima desaparecer.

££

**Fim Do Flashback **

££

Jantaram e caminharam em direcção do templo.

-"Olha li, porque não esperas por mim naquele bacno que eu já lá vou ter contigo?"

-" Ok. Vais falar primeiro com a Sra Mitzuki?"

Sakura acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ambos separaram-se. Sakura caminhou em direcção da casa onde a menina Mitzuki morava e Li seguiu para o banco.

-"Olá Kaho! Posso entrar? – perguntou Sakura.

-"Claro"

-"Desculpa vir aqui a esta hora da noite mas é que tenho uma coisa para ti e…"

-"N ão faz mal Sakura. Diz-me, o que tens para mim?" – perguntou Kaho Mitzuki um tanto ou quanto ansiosa.

-"Chegou ontem uma carta do Touya para ti." – disse Sakura entregando um envelope a Kaho.

Mitzuki abriu o envelope e leu a carta que estava lá dentro. Depois com um discreto sorriso poisou os papeis e disse:

-" Então Sakura, porque essa felicidade?"

'É assim tão evidente?' – pensou Sakura corando um pouco de seguida.

-" Não é nada. Bom Kaho, tenho de ir. O Shaoran está à minha espera."

-"Ah Ah" – disse Kaho como se tivesse "apanhado" Sakura. – "Então é isso… O Shaoran…"

Sakura ficou vermelha como um tomate.

-" Ai Kaho… não consigo esconder nada de ti… eu acho que… que acho que estou a começar a gostar do Shaoran" – disse a rapariga dos olhos verde-àgua

-" Ai que bom princesa! Então e quando lhe contas sobre os teus sentimentos?"

'Contar?' – pensou Sakura – 'Como é que eu vou fazer isso?'

-"Ainda não sei…" - disse a rapariga confusa

-"Queres um conselho princesa? Espera pelo momento exacto, pelo momento em que estejam os dois sozinhos, num sitio sossegado, longe de confusões. Quando chegar o momento tu saberás." – disse Kaho piscando o olho a Sakura. – "Agora é melhor ires. Não vais deixar o príncipe à espera…"

_Continua…_

_Hi_! Desta vez espero que o capitulo tenha ficado maiorzinho_…_

Demorei muito tempo para postar o 3º capitulo mas a culpa foi do meu cunhado que me formatou o computador e nunca mais ca veio instalar o resto…

Como não tive tempo para agradecer no 2º capitulo os comentários (um a um) vou faze-lo agora!

**_Anuska, Jacyra e Lúcia_**: Muito obrigado pelos vossos comentários minhas manas kidas… gosto muito de vocês mesmo. Já tou cheeeeeia de saudades de vocês três. Vos adoro mttt

**_Littledark_:** Eu postei o 1º capitulo uma vez mas como não ficou como eu cria eu apaguei e pus de novo com ajustes. Muito obrigado pelos teus dois comentários

**_Yoru_**: Olha eu nunca deixei comentário nas tuas fics mas adorei-as todas. Agora quando acabar esta fic vou ler a SDN pela 3ª vez :P Queria pedir muitas desculpas pelo roubo :P mas eu acho que já vi o Aiya em algum lado.. :s Muito obrigado pelos teus comentários adorei mesmo

**_AnA LoVe Li_**: olá olha se queiseres que te ajude podes adicionar-me ;) o meu mail vai estar no meu profile.

**_Analu, Sakura Mars, Rachel, PeppermintRakky :_** muito obrigado pelos vossos comentários… espero que gostem deste capitulo.

Bom, agora ou comer o bolo que a minha mana fez e não vos vou chatear mais.

Muito obrigado a todos que lêm e que deixam ou não reviews.

Espero que gostem do Capitulo 3.

Beijinhos

_Kalilah_


	4. Chapter 4

-"Queres um conselho princesa? Espera pelo momento exacto, pelo momento em que estejam os dois sozinhos, num sítio sossegado, longe de confusões. Quando chegar o momento tu saberás." – Disse Kaho piscando o olho a Sakura. – "Agora é melhor ires. Não vais deixar o príncipe à espera…"

* * *

-" Olha Li, porque não esperas por mim naquele banco que eu já lá vou ter contigo?" – disse Sakura 

-"Ok. Vais falar primeiro com a Sra. Mizuki?" – perguntou Li

Viu-a concordar com a cabeça e os dois afastaram-se.

Shaoran aproveitou a ausência de Sakura para pensar, enquanto esperava por ela no banco.

'Meu Deus, o que está a acontecer comigo? Porque tenho esta vontade de beijar Sakura? No cinema consegui afastar-me mas e se no futuro isso não acontecer? E se a beijar? Qual será a sua reacção? ' – Shaoran sacudiu a cabeça como que a afastar aqueles pensamentos – 'Deixa-te de coisas Shaoran! Tu não a vais beijar… Tu não a podes beijar! Não seria justo…'

-"Voltei!" – o rapaz ouviu, interrompendo assim, os seus pensamentos.

-"Óptimo! Vamos?" – perguntou Shaoran dando o braço a Sakura

Rapidamente chegaram à beira do lago.

-"Shaoran, porque vieste para Tomoeda?" – perguntou Sakura

O rapaz fez um ar pensativo.

-"Olha Sakura, eu quando vim para Tomoeda, não fazia intenções de contar isto mas… eu para ti abro uma excepção. Tu aproximaste-te de mim querendo simplesmente a minha amizade em troca e eu dou muito valor a isso. Tu és a pessoa em quem eu mais confio e agora sei que se te contar o meu segredo, tu continuarás a ser a mesma e continuarás a tratar-me da mesma forma como me tratas agora – disse Shaoran devagar e um pouco baixo.

-"Contar o teu segredo?" – perguntou uma Sakura confusa.

-"Sim, tu já vais perceber… Eu sou um Li. A família Li é a mais poderosa e rica de toda a China. Eu vim para Tomoeda porque uns anciões me disseram para o fazer. Ao começo eu achava que estava a cumprir uma ordem mas agora…"

-"Agora…" – disse Sakura tentando compreender tudo o que o rapaz dissera antes.

-" Agora, graças a ti, eu estou cá para viver. Tu mostraste-me o que é a vida e eu agradeço-te muito por isso.

**My gift is my song and this one's for you  
**

_(Meu presente é minha canção E essa é para você)_

**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**

_(E você pode dizer a todos Que essa é a sua música)_

Dito isto, o rapaz abraçou-a. Estavam frente a frente. O coração de ambos batia descompassadamente. Sakura sabia o porquê de estar a tremer. O porquê do seu coração estar assim.

**It may be quite simple but now it's done  
**

_(Pode ser bem simples Mas agora está pronta)_

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

_(Espero que não se importe Espero que não se importe)_

Agora ela tinha a certeza absoluta. Ela amava-o.

**That I put down in words  
**

_(Por eu ter colocado em palavras)  
_

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

_(Como a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo)_

Shaoran aproximou-se cada vez mais de Sakura. Mas o que estava ele a fazer? Ele não podia fazer isso.

'Que se dane. Se tenho vontade, faço-o. ' – Pensou o rapaz

**I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss  
**

_Eu sentei no telhado E comecei a escrever)_

**Well some of these verses, well they've,**

_(Bem, alguns desses versos)_

Num impulso lento, Shaoran abraçou a cintura se Sakura e aproximou-a ainda mais.

**They've got me quite cross  
**

_(Me deixam bem entediado)_

**But the sun's been kind while I wrote the song**

_(Mas sol tem sido gentil Enquanto eu escrevia esta canção)_

Delicadamente, tocou os lábios de Sakura com os seus. Como eram fofos, os lábios dela. Decidiu avançar mais um pouco.

**It's for people like you that, keep it turned on  
**

_É para pessoas como você que eu continuo a escrevê-las)_**  
**

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**

_(Então me perdoe por ter esquecido Mas essas coisas eu faço como)_

Sondou a boca da rapariga com a sua língua. Surpreendeu-se porque ela não o havia afastado, pelo contrário. Ela tinha permitido.

'Provavelmente porque foi apanhada de surpresa'

O beijo terminou. Os dois afastaram-se e coraram violentamente. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

-" Sakura… eu… peço muitas desculpas…eu…eu deixei-me levar pelo momento e…" – disse Shaoran olhando para o reflexo da Lua na água. Não conseguia olhar para ela.

-"Não faz mal Shaoran" – disse Sakura repreendendo-se por não ter coragem suficiente para lhe contar sobre os seus sentimentos.

'Era a este momento que Kaho se referia. Eu não vou deixar escapar esta oportunidade – pensou a rapariga.

Encheu-se de coragem e disse:

-"Shaoran… eu… eu…"

-"Olá meninos! Noite bonita hein?" – disse um senhor baixo e careca.

-"Boa-noite senhor" – disse Sakura. Ela conhecia-o. Era o pai da Kaho.

-"Sakura, que prazer em ver-te! Não querem entrar e tomar um chá?

Ambos concordaram. Quando acabaram de beber o chá, o pai da Kaho insistiu em acompanha-los a casa pois já era tardíssimo.

Sakura entrou em casa. Subiu em bicos de pés e entrou no quarto.

-"Olá Kero" – disse olhando para o telefone.

-"Será que já é muito tarde para eu ligar à Tomoyo ?'

Rapidamente concluiu que sim. Quando acabou de vestir o pijama, o seu telemóvel tocou. Tinha recebido uma mensagem da Tomoyo. Leu-a em voz alta.

-"Então prima, como correu o passeio com o Li? Se tiveres acordada, liga-me. Beijinhos, Tomoyo.

Sakura ligou na hora para a sua prima. Tinha muito para lhe contar e parecia que ia rebentar se aguentasse até ao dia seguinte.

§§

Shaoran entrou em casa. Estava confuso. Ele não devia ter beijado Sakura, mas por outro lado, não se sentia arrependido de ter cedido aos seus impulsos. A cabeça do rapaz estava cheia de dúvidas. Resolveu telefonar para Eriol. Pegou no telefone e foi para a janela.

-" 'Tou? Quem fala?" – perguntou Eriol com uma voz ensonada.

-"Eriol, sou eu, o Shaoran. Desculpa ligar a esta hora mas precisava de falar com alguém e…"

-"Não vale a pena continuares a justificar-te. Basta ires directamente ao assunto"

-"Passou-se uma coisa que… bom eu… eu beijei a Sakura" – disse Shaoran finalmente, tirando assim um peso de cima.

-"E como te sentes?" – perguntou Eriol

-"Confuso. Eu sei que não podia mas ainda assim…"

-"Pois é meu caro, parece-me que terás de fazer uma escolha no futuro…" – disse Eriol num tom enigmático.

-"Escolha? Do que é que estás a falar? – disse Shaoran ainda mais confuso. Odiava quando o amigo falava tudo pela metade.

-"Olha meu caro, o meu conselho é pensares bem no que vais fazer, ponderares bem nos prós e contras das decisões que possas a vir tomar. Amanhã falamos melhor. Adeus Shaoran." – Disse Eriol, desligando o telefone. Abanou a cabeça. Sabia que no final, alguém sairia magoado.

'Vamos a ver se Shaoran não magoa a pessoa mais querida para ele por ser tão distraído

Shaoran continuava na janela. Olhava agora para o telefone mais confuso do que antes. Apesar de não saber o porque daquele conselho da parte de Eriol, Shaoran resolveu não o ignorar. Talvez o amigo soubesse algo que ele não saiba.

Abriu um discreto sorriso quando olhou para casa de Sakura. A luz do quarto da rapariga ainda estava acesa. O seu sorriso alargou ainda mais quando Sakura foi para a janela. Também ela estava ao telefone. Mas com quem estaria a falar?

Ao olhar para Sakura, veio à lembrança o beijo que trocaram, as sensações que ele teve, as duvidas que tinha agora e claro o conselho estranho de Eriol. Foi desperto dos seus pensamentos quando viu Sakura a acenar para si. Sorriu e respondeu acenando também.

Sakura foi para dentro e Shaoran imitou-a. Ele deitou-se na cama e pôs uma música baixa que o embalou. ELA desligou o telefone, foi trocar-se e deu uma espreitadela para a casa de Li. Estava tudo apagado. Resolveu ir dormir mas não obteve sucesso. Sakura tinha medo de quando acordar, se aperceber que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

§§

O dia já tinha começado e ela como sempre estava atrasada. Saiu de casa e esbarrou em alguém.

-"Porra Sakura, tens de olhar para os lados antes de atravessares" – disse o rapaz

-"Desculpa Shaoran" – disse Sakura constrangida. Ainda não tinha falado com ele sobre o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

-"Gostas muito de ir contra mim, gostas… já começo a desconfiar" – disse o rapaz tentando gozar com a situação.

-"Desconfiar de que?" – perguntou ela. 'Será que desconfia que gosto dele

-"Começo a achar que já fazes isso de propósito. Só para me veres no chão.

Ambos riram e foram juntos para a escola. Conversavam animadamente, quando chegaram ao pé do portão.

-"E ele disse-me que…" – Shaoran ficou pálido. Parecia ter visto a….Naaah! Não podia ser.

-"O que se passa Shaoran?" – disse Sakura tirando o rapaz do transe em que se encontrava.

-"Nada! Parecia que tinha visto uma pessoa mas não é possível." – Finalizou a frase com um sorriso, tranquilizando assim a amiga.

Entraram os dois na sala. O professor ainda não tinha chegado.

-"Este professor atrasa-se muito, não é Sakura?" – perguntou Tomoyo

-" 'Tadinho, deve ter muitos assuntos para resolver logo de manhã"

-"Querida Sakura, como correu ontem o teu passeio?" – perguntou Eriol que tinha acabado de se juntar ao grupo.

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram da cor de um tomate.

-"Correu bem e como correu o teu jantar ontem?" – perguntou Sakura tentando mudar de assunto.

'Fogo… o Eriol é lixado' – pensou Shaoran, ralhando-se por ter contado ao amigo o que tinha feito no dia anterior.

-"Correu tudo muito bem, como sempre" – disse Eriol pondo o braço por cima dos ombros da namorada.

-"No sábado, o Sr. e a Sra. Hiiraguizawa vêm conhecer os meus pais" – disse Tomoyo radiante

-"Bom-dia a todos!" – disse o professor que tinha acabado de entrar na sala – "Hoje tenho uma notícia óptima para vocês. Como este ano vai ser o vosso último ano escolar, vocês terão um baile. As turmas do 11º ano vão organiza-lo, mas o baile é somente para os 12º anos" – ouviu-se burburinhos – "O baile ira ser a um mês e meio antes do fim das aulas. Vou dar-vos cerca de dez minutos para falarem um pouco, convidarem alguém para o baile, etc." – o professor terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

-"psst…Sakura" – chamou Shaoran fazendo a rapariga virar-se para trás – "Queres vir comigo ao baile?"

-"Tens a certeza?" – perguntou a rapariga na dúvida. Não sabia se era um sonho ou era realidade. Resolveu beliscar o braço sem Shaoran ver. Os seus olhos não a haviam traído. Era mesmo realidade.

-"Claro que tenho. Eu faço questão que vás comigo ao baile. Foste a pessoa mais importante para mim desde que aqui cheguei." – disse o rapaz corando um pouco logo de seguida.

-"É obvio que vou" – disse a rapariga tentando, em vão, esconder toda a felicidade que estava a sentir.

-"Óptimo! Agora tenho de recusar os outros pedidos… sabes… quando elas são muitas…" – disse o rapaz na brincadeira. Piscou o olho a Sakura e sorriu. Sakura virou-se para a frente e aguardou que a aula começasse.

§§

-"Ele convidou-me para o baile" – disse Sakura a Tomoyo enquanto abraçava a amiga.

-"Ai… que fofo! O Eriol também me convidou… se não convidasse eu estranhava né?" – disse Tomoyo com cara de poucos amigos – "mas olha… tu já lhe disseste?"

-"Ainda não. Quando chegar a casa eu vou telefonar-lhe. Convido-o para jantar lá em casa. Vou arruma-la de um jeito especial, tipo exótico/romântico. Quando houver clima, eu digo-lhe." – disse a rapariga de olhos verde-àgua.

-"Tens tudo planeado… Deus queira que dê tudo certo… e que não haja interrupções" – disse Tomoyo enquanto brincava com os seus próprios cabelos.

-"Não vai haver. O meu pai foi hoje de manhã para o Cairo, o Touya está no trabalho em Tokyo e estou a pensar em prender o Kero no meu quarto. Ah! E não convidei o pai da Kaho para jantar lá em casa. " – disse gozando com a situação do dia anterior.

§§

O telefone tocou. Shaoran saiu do banho, com uma toalha na cintura e atendeu-o.

-" '_Tou, fala o Li…_"

-"_Olá Shaoran_" – ouviu-se a voz doce de Sakura no outro lado da linha.

-"_Olá_"

-"_Olha queres vir cá jantar a casa_?"

-"_Depende… quem vai cozinhar_?"

-"_Eu, claro!"_

-"_Ah… então desculpa, mas não vai dar_!"

Sakura ia barafustar mas ouviu Li a rir à gargalha e a pedir muitas desculpas… Como poderia ela resistir?

-"_Vou fingir que não ouvi! Vens ou não?_" – perguntou Sakura

-"_Claro que vou! A que horas?"_

-" _Quando quiseres vir…"_

-"_Óptimo. Até já Sakura_" – disse o rapaz de olhos âmbar desligando logo de seguida o telefone.

§§

-"Já vai!" – disse Sakura, mas antes de abrir a porta deu uma olhadela na casa. Como era fim de tarde, a sala estava em tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho. Na mesa, haviam dois pratos, uma rosa vermelha e um candelabro com uma vela já acesa. Para a música, Sakura tinha escolhido sons calmos. Estava tudo perfeito. Era hoje que iria dizer a Shaoran o quanto gostava dele. Foi abrir a porta.

-"Oi " – disse ela encostando a cabeça na porta. Ele estava simplesmente lindo. Tinha vestido umas calças de ganga e uma camisa azul-bebé com uma risca branca, horizontal no meio.

-"Oi! Hoje caprichaste!" – disse ele reparando nela. Sakura já era bela mas hoje estava… porque não dizer…Perfeita.

-"Entra…" – disse dando passagem ao rapaz. -"Podes sentar-te que eu já trago o jantar para a mesa" – disse, indo logo de seguida para a cozinha.

Quando voltou trazia o jantar. A conversa era muito animada. Aqueles dois entendiam-se perfeitamente. Apesar de só se conhecerem há pouco mais de 2 meses, ambos sabiam muito um do outro. Havia muita admiração e carinho da parte dos dois… e um sentimento ainda maior guardado no coração de um.

-"Shaoran, queres dançar?" – perguntou Sakura, levantando-se da mesa pois já tinham acabado de comer há muito. Tinham somente ficado na conversa.

-"Claro" – disse Shaoran , agarrando na mão de Sakura e puxou-a – "assim treinamos para o baile"

Sakura ligou a aparelhagem e uma musica começou a tocar.

**Sei de cor cada lugar teu**

Shaoran ouviu um pouco dela. Era uma música bem calma.

**atado em mim, a cada lugar meu  
tento entender o rumo que a vida nos faz tomar**

Shaoran agarrou no pulso se Sakura e puxou-a para perto de si.

**tento esquecer a mágoa  
guardar só o que é bom de guardar**

Meu Deus, como ela cheirava bem…

'Não comeces! É só para dançar!'

**Pensa em mim protege o que eu te dou  
Eu penso em ti e dou-te o que de melhor eu sou**

Abraçou a cintura de Sakura e esta pôs os braços à volta do pescoço dele. Começaram a dançar.

**sem ter defesas que me façam falhar  
nesse lugar mais dentro  
onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar**

Sakura sentia-se no paraíso. Quando acabassem de dançar ela contaria.

**Fica em mim que hoje o tempo dói  
como se arrancassem tudo o que já foi**

Shaoran não estava a aguentar. Dentro dele o coração e a razão travavam uma batalha.

O coração falou mais alto. Sakura ergueu um pouco a cabeça e Shaoran baixou um pouco a sua.

**e até o que virá e até o que eu sonhei  
diz-me que vais guardar e abraçar  
tudo o que eu te dei**

Olharam-se nos olhos. Shaoran passava levemente, quase sem tocar, os lábios pela face de Sakura. Agora estavam de olhos fechados. Shaoran passou os seus lábios pela bochecha quente de Sakura, o que provocava arrepios na rapariga. Ele decidiu que estava na altura.

**Mesmo que a vida mude os nossos sentidos  
e o mundo nos leve pra longe de nós  
e que um dia o tempo pareça perdido  
e tudo se desfaça num gesto só**

Não aguentava mais. Tinha que beija-la, apesar de não saber o porque. Ele lentamente dirigia os seus lábios em direcção da boca de Sakura. Estavam a dois centímetros de se beijarem.

**Eu Vou guardar cada lugar teu**

Estavam agora a um centímetro quando…

TRIM TRIM

Os dois acordaram daquele transe. O telefone de Shaoran estava a tocar.

'Merda! Agora já não há clima…' – pensou Sakura irritada.

"- Tou? O quê? Mas como é que…? Ela o quê? Ok, ok, vou já para ai."

-"O que se passou Shaoran?" – perguntou Sakura um pouco preocupada

-"É um problema que apareceu. Tenho de ir resolve-lo."

-"Vais embora, não é?" – perguntou Sakura, baixando a cabeça, visivelmente triste.

**ancorado em cada lugar meu**

-"Tenho de ir…Eu não queria mas… olha, não fiques assim" – disse erguendo o queixo da rapariga – " Eu nem queria ir mas… tem que ser…Amanha a gente vesse?"

**e hoje apenas isso me faz acreditar**

Sakura concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para ele. Ela sabia que Shaoran não tinha a culpa mas aquela situação irritava-lhe.

-"Vá lá princesinha…não fiques assim!" – disse Shaoran ternamente tentando animar a amiga. – "Tenho de ir, adeus" – disse despedindo-se dela com um beijo muito carinhoso na face.

**que eu vou chegar contigo**

Shaoran estava agora em frente da casa de Sakura. Não entendia o que se estava a passar. Não sabia o porque de ter aquele comportamento quando estava ao pé de Shaoran.

**onde só chega quem não tem medo de naufragar**

Pensou no que se tinha passado entre eles, no quase beijo que iam trocando. Caminhou em direcção da sua casa. Teria um grande problema pela frente. Entrou e Wei foi recebe-lo à porta.

-"Menino Shaoran, desculpe eu tê-lo incomodado mas é que…" – disse Wei tentando explicar-se.

-"Onde está ela?" – perguntou Shaoran, indo logo directo ao assunto.

-"Está no seu quarto" – disse Wei saindo do caminho se Shaoran.

O rapaz de olhos âmbar subiu as escadas mas hesitou em abrir a porta do seu quarto.

'Quando abrir a porta, vai tudo mudar…' – pensou.

Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta e rodou-a.

-"XIAO LANG!" – disse ela atirando-se para os braços do rapaz – "Onde estavas?"

-"Fui a um sítio. Diz-me, o que fazes aqui?" – perguntou Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos. Não estava muito feliz por a ver.

-"Os anciões mandaram-me para cá. Acharam que seria melhor que eu estivesse ao pé do meu futuro-noivo."

-"Então e os teus estudos? Vais deixar a escola?" – perguntou ele, tentando arranjar motivos para ela ir embora.

-"Adivinha! Vou estudar na tua escola!"

-"E vais ficar onde? Estás cá com quem?" – perguntou ele incrédulo.

-"A minha mãe veio comigo. E não te preocupes… eu aluguei um apartamento. Fica é um pouco longe daqui."

'Mas eu não estou preocupado.'

-"AZUSA, DESCE! Nós vamos embora agora!" – uma voz feminina gritou.

-"Já vou!" – gritou Azusa.

'Porra, que voz tão esganiçada! BAH!" – pensou o rapaz enjoado.

A rapariga desceu. Shaoran esperou que ela saísse de casa, do bairro. Quando ela se foi, Shaoran resolveu dar uma volta. Mas para onde iria? Onde iria buscar conforto? A imagem de Sakura apareceu em sua mente.

**Mesmo que a vida mude os nossos sentidos**

**E o mundo nos leve pra longe de nós**

Bateu à porta. A rapariga abriu-a. Tinha uma cara triste.

-"Shaoran? Eu pensava que…Entra" – disse ela ao ver a cara do rapaz.

Shaoran não disse uma palavra. Sentaram-se no sofá.

-"O que se passou?" – perguntou ela preocupada. Nunca tinha visto Shaoran assim. O rapaz olhou para ela. Não conseguia dizer nada. Precisava de alguém que o confortasse. Alguém que lhe dissesse palavras animadoras. Deitou a cabeça no colo dela.

**  
**

**e que um dia o tempo pareça perdido  
e tudo se desfaça num gesto só**

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu muito discretamente. Fazia carícias no cabelo dele, o que o fazia acalmar.

-"Shaoran… não queres falar do que se passou?" – perguntou Sakura tentando fazer o rapaz falar, nem que fosse um não.

-"Sakura, eu posso ficar aqui contigo? Só por hoje?" – perguntou Shaoran. Não queria sair dali, muito menos agora, Sempre esquecia do que se passava ao seu redor quando estava com Sakura. Era mesmo isso que ele queria. Esquecer. Esquecer que teria de se casa com Azusa Kawamura. Só a tinha visto uma vez. Até a tinha achado bonita quando se conheceram, mas agora… agora ele não estava nem ai para ela.**  
**

**-"**Claro Shaoran! Nem queria que fosses embora nesse estado! Mas afinal… o que se passou?" – perguntou ela, impaciente.

-"Eu não vou entrar em muitos pormenores mas… Chegou ao Japão uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que eu não estava nada à espera que viesse. E essa pessoa fez-me lembrar dos meus compromissos… mas, eu quero esquecer esse assunto por agora."

-"'Tá bom! Eu não te vou fazer falar mais sobre esse assunto. Queres dormir aonde?"

-"Não sei. Não podemos ficar assim um bocadinho mais?" – perguntou Shaoran com muito pouca vontade de se mexer.

-"Podemos" – disse Sakura. Estava muito feliz por o rapaz estar ali, deitado no seu colo.

§§

-"O QUÊ?" – gritou Tomoyo.

-"Fala baixo Tomoyo!"

-"Desculpa prima! Mas eu ouvi bem?"

-"Sim, ouviste. O Shaoran dormiu na minha casa hoje." – repetiu Sakura

-"E o que é que vocês fizeram?" – perguntou Tomoyo erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-"Não fizemos nada do que tu estas a pensar. Foi uma coisa tão bonita sabes…"

-"E onde foi que ele dormiu?"

-"No meu colo" – disse Sakura de forma sonhadora.

-"Ai que fofo… Mas e tu?"

-"Eu dormi sentada" – disse esboçando um sorriso como se dormir sentada era a melhor coisa do mundo. – "mas sabes prima… quando acordei, vi que estávamos de mão dada…. "

-"Opáá que fofos! Olha muda de assunto que ele vem ai"

Li parecia abatido. Não tinha conseguido esquecer que teria que casar com Azusa. Pensou em falar com os anciões para reconsiderarem mas que motivo iria ele dar? Não se interrompia um noivado se não houvesse uma razão muito forte. Teria que pensar em algo. Até ter uma ideia, teria que conviver com a Kawamura.

-"Bom dia" – disse ele desanimado.

-"Bom dia! Íamos agora mesmo para a sala. Vens Li?" – disse Tomoyo

Encaminharam-se os três para a sala e sentaram-se nas suas carteiras.

-"Ele hoje está estranho." – coxixou Tomoyo ao ouvido de Sakura.

Sakura encolheu os ombros e deitou uma olhadela rápida ao rapaz.

-"Bom dia turma" – disse o professor. Hoje vai ser apresentada uma aluna nova. Ela é de Hong-Kong" – virou-se e escreveu o nome da rapariga no quadro – "Esta é a Azusa Kawamura.

O professor explicou os procedimentos habituais. Todos escreveram os seus nomes no papel e puseram-nos num saco preto.

-"Menina Kawamura, a menina Daiidouji vai ajuda-la. Irá mostrar-lhe a escola, irá dar-lhe a conhecer as regras, pessoas novas… etc.…

§§

Shaoran durante todo o dia tinha estado longe de Azusa. Tentava levar a sua vida normalmente. Kawamura tinha passado o dia todo de olho nele. Tinha notado que havia algo entre Shaoran e Sakura.

'Amanha vou dar um enorme chega para lá naquela mosca-morta. Ela que nem sonhe que vai roubar o MEU homem. Vais sair do meu caminho num instante!' – pensou Azusa enquanto esfregava as mãos. Aproximou-se do casal de amigos.

-"Olá Xiao Lang" – disse Azusa

-"Ah…és tu…olá. Continuando…quando o carro bateu…" – Shaoran continuou a falar com Sakura.

'GRRR' – Kawamura estava a começar a ficar irritada.- "Docinho, eu vou contigo para casa 'tá?"

'Docinho? Hihihi, esse nome não tá com nada' – pensou Sakura divertida. Mas logo se apercebeu que alguma coisa não estava certa. – 'Mas que confianças são essas?'

-"Vocês conhecem-se?" – perguntou Sakura

-"Claro Kinomoto! Ele é o MEU namorado."

Sakura olhou para Shaoran. Este olhava para um ponto ao acaso no chão. O ambiente tinha ficado muito pesado…

A menina dos olhos verde-àgua sentia-se revoltada. Pensava que Shaoran confiava nela. Mas o que mais a havia revoltado era o facto de ele a ter beijado, tendo namorada em Hong-Kong. Tão cedo não queria olhar para a cara dele. Precisava de tempo para esquecer aquela desilusão. Decidiu afastar-se dele por uns tempos para por os pensamentos no lugar, e para tira-lo do seu coração.

§§

A campainha tinha tocado. Sakura dirigiu-se à porta sem fazer barulho e espreitou pelo buraco. Suspirou de alívio. Era Tomoyo. Abriu a porta.

-"Olá prima" – disse tentando parecer que estava feliz.

-"Olá! Olha preciso de falar contigo…" – disse Tomoyo meio cabisbaixa.

-"Entra! Queres um chá?"

-"Sim, é melhor. Tens chá calmante?"

-"Tenho sim. Já venho." – disse Sakura dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Tomoyo sentou-se no sofá. Só esperava que a prima reagisse bem à notícia.

-"Toma. Diz-me Tomoyo, o que queres falar comigo?" – disse Sakura estendendo uma chávena de chá.

-"Olha prima… vai custar-me dizer isto mas…achei melhor saberes por mim… O Shaoran…ele…a Kawamura…" – 'Porque custava tanto dizer?'

-"Já sei… São namorados…" – disse Sakura baixando a cabeça em seguida. Não iria chorar.

-"Como soubeste?" – perguntou a menina dos olhos ametistas espantada.

-"Da pior maneira… a Kawamura disse-mo."

-"Então e agora prima, o que vais fazer?"

-"Vou tentar esquece-lo. Se ele tem namorada, não fazia sentido se eu continuasse a querer gostar dele." – Sakura sentiu os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

-"Ele já veio falar contigo?" – disse Tomoyo, sentindo-se culpada por ver lágrimas nos olhos da prima.

-"Não. E mesmo que ele viesse falar comigo, eu acho que não seria capaz de fingir que está tudo bem, fingir que o facto de ele ter namorada não me afectou." – Sakura olhou para a prima. Já tinha começado a chorar.

-"Prima… podes falar…estás a vontade. Sabes que não é vergonha nenhuma chorares à minha frente."

Assim Sakura não segurou mais as mágoas.

Depois de Tomoyo ir para casa, Sakura subiu para o seu quarto. Estava mais leve. Antes de ir dormir, Sakura foi à janela do seu quarto. Viu que a luz do quarto de Li estava acesa. Viu as sombras que se moviam lá dentro. Era sem duvida a sombra de Li e de Kawamura. Viu a sombra de Kawamura desaparecer e viu a de Li dirigir-se à janela. Viu Shaoran a passar as mãos pelo cabelo. Fazia sempre isso quando estava zangado. Meu Deus… como gostava dele…

Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua cara.

Shaoran sentiu-se observado. Olhou para a janela de Sakura e viu-a lá… a olhar para ele… estava escuro mas conseguiu perceber que os olhares que a rapariga lhe deitava, eram olhares de pura desilusão. Sabia que deveria ter-lhe contado sobre a Azusa mas… desde que veio para Tomoeda, havia esquecido dos seus compromissos. Porém voltou a lembrar-se aos poucos deles quando estava prestes a beijar Sakura. Meu Deus! Ela deveria estar a pensar que ele a beijara para passar o tempo, que a tinha usado como substituta temporária de Azusa.

E realmente Sakura pensou nisso, que se fosse esse o caso, então Shaoran era um grande actor. Resolveu ir para dentro. Queria afastar-se dele por uns tempos e isso também incluía o mínimo contacto visual possível.

_Continua…_

* * *

Oi! Bem este capitulo foi o que mais me tocou até agora. 

Vocês devem-se perguntar.. quem é essa Azusa?

Pois bem, Azusa é a minha vilã eu pensei em por a meilin como vilã mas enquanto escrevia este capitulo, vi um episodio de sakura, em que o shaoran diz para a meilin que gosta da Saki… e eu fiquei a admira-la por deixar o caminho livre prós dois e ainda por ser tão forte como ela foi… coisas minhas P

Também houve uma coisa que me deixou muito triste… o Canal Panda deixou de transmitir Sakura (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah) só espero que voltem a transmitir daqui a um ano ou dois para poder ver ao lado do meu sobrinho (pois é, o bebé da minha irmã é rapaz yupiii, já lhe vou passar o vicio pela sakura P)

Bom, sem mais nada para dizer, visto que já contei a minha vida toda aqui (exagerada) vou-me despedir…

Queria agradecer por todos os comentários, agradecer àqueles que lêem e deixam ou não review.

_kalilah_

_**

* * *

Musicas: **_

Your Song – Trilha sonora do Moulin Rouge

Cada lugar teu – Mafalda Veiga (vale a pena ouvir)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

(….) – Intervenções minhas

(_itálico_) – Flashback

(**negrito) – **conversa no MSN

_Nota:_ Quando houver alguma situação nova em relação à pontuação e formatação de texto eu aviso antes de começar o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

Hoje Sakura tinha saído de casa mais cedo. Sabia que Shaoran iria esperar por ela como fazia todas as manhãs e não queria falar com ele. Não agora. Tinha acabado de passar pelo portão quando ouviu alguém a chama-la.

-"Sakura!"

Porém, ela apressou o passo. Era ele. Achou que o evitaria por agora se fosse para a casa de banho das raparigas. Ela entrou. Ele seguiu-a até à porta mas não entrou.

-"Parece que fizeste asneira, não foi Li?" – disse Tomoyo agarrando no braço do rapaz, levando-o para a sala de aula.

-"Foi… eu queria explicar-me mas…. Ela não dá hipóteses" – disse o rapaz visivelmente triste.

-"Li… tens de compreender o lado dela. Ela está muito magoada contigo. Tu não lhe contaste que tinhas namorada e ela concluiu que tu não confiavas nela. Ainda pra mais, tu beijaste-a" – Li tentou interromper mas Tomoyo continuou – "Tu beijaste-a sim, e não foi só um beijinho inocente! Ela achou que a estavas a usar"

Shaoran baixou a cabeça. Apesar da Daiidouji estar a ser um pouco violenta com as palavras, elas faziam todo o sentido.

-"Olha Li, eu sei que estou a ser bruta, que talvez aches que não te devia estar a dizer isto agora mas é nestas alturas que se deve dar um "sermão". Agora estás mais sensível com a situação e por isso as minhas palavras irão sortir um efeito maior em ti. Estou a mostrar-te os teus erros e assim, para a próxima já não os cometes."

-"Daiidouji…o que é que eu faço agora?"

-"Olha Li… não insistas agora. Ela ainda está magoada contigo. Quando conseguires que ela te dê uma chance para falares, explicas-te e mostras o quanto estás arrependido" – disse Tomoyo enquanto de dirigia para a sua carteira.

-"Daiidouji…obrigado!" – disse Li

Tomoyo consentiu com a cabeça. Sakura entrou na sala. Como ela desejava não estar na mesa à frente da de Shaoran.

Dirigiu-se para a sua carteira sem olhar para Li.

-"Bom-dia Tomoyo" – disse Sakura

-"Bom-dia priminha! Olha tu já tens o teu vestido para o baile?"

'O baile… provavelmente o Shaoran vai com a Kawamura'

-"Ainda não e tu?"

-"Tambem não. Queres vir comigo compra-lo?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

-"Quero! Mas quando? Ainda é muito cedo…"

-"Quando estivermos mais próximas do baile!"

Kawamura tinha acabado de entrar na sala juntamente com a Louise, uma francesa com um cabelo loiro, liso e extremamente oleoso.

Sakura mirou Azusa de cima a baixo. Tinha o cabelo pelos ombros, preto e escorrido. Tinha uma voz fininha, irritante.

'Cabra!' – pensou, mas logo se repreendeu. Ela não tinha culpa das acções de Shaoran… Ela tinha sido traída. Apesar de tentar, não conseguia gostar dela.

A professora entrou na sala e a aula começou.

§§

A turma dirigia-se para os campos. Tomoyo, Eriol e Chiharu acompanhavam Sakura. Ao fundo, ouvia-se os risinhos estridentes que Azusa e Louise davam.

-"Eu sou a melhor em desportos!" – dizia Azusa para quem quisesse ouvir.

'Fia-te na virgem e não corras' – pensou Sakura, rezando para que no futebol, ela jogasse na equipa adversária de Azusa. Assim, iria sentir-se um pouco melhor.

-"Olá turma! Hoje como sabem, vamos jogar futebol. Vamos jogar um para um. No intervalo estive a fazer o plano de jogo: a Tomoyo vai jogar contra a Louise, a Chiharu contra a Naoko, a Rika contra a Gumi, a Sakura contra a Azusa…" – Sakura nem acreditou. Olhou para Azusa e viu-a com um sorrisinho de confiança.

'Ri-te, ri-te…nem sabes o que te espera…!'

-"… Contra o Eriol, e o Li contra o Yamazaki."

A professora deu inicio aos jogos. A Tomoyo venceu por dois golos, a Sakura humilhou a Azusa, marcando seis golos. A Azusa marcou apenas um golo (Sakura deixou Azusa marcar um golo de honra) e Li venceu por 2-1.

A turma caminhou para os balneários. Shaoran estava de rastos. Não queria acreditar que Sakura torceu por Yamazaki. Quando Li marcou os golos, ela fez cara feia.

'Meu Deus… ela está tão zangada assim? '

O rapaz tomou uma decisão. Iria falar com Sakura quando saísse dos balneários.

§§

Li tinha ouvido Sakura dizer a Tomoyo que depois das aulas passaria no parque, para estudar um pouco. Aproveitaria essa oportunidade para se explicar.

Acabara de entrar no parque. Ao longe conseguia avistar Sakura encostada a uma arvore. Felizmente estava de costas, caso contrário, tinha a certeza de que ela fugiria dele.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da rapariga e disse:

-"Por favor ouve o que eu tenho para te dizer…"

-"Dá-me uma razão para o fazer" – disse ela friamente, começando a pôr-se de pé.

-"Podes ir-te embora mas ao menos ouve-me primeiro…"

-"Fala então…"

-"Eu sei que errei. Eu devia ter-te contado sobre a Azusa mas é que…"

-"Mas não contaste" – disse Sakura. Voltou as costas ao rapaz e começou a andar.

-"Espera… deixa-me acabar. Eu quando te beijei…" – Sakura parou de andar e esperou que o rapaz acabasse. Ao menos poderia por fim ás suas duvidas. – "…não foi para passar o tempo…"

-"Então foi porque?" – interrompeu ela, tentando apressar o rapaz a falar.

O rapaz permaneceu calado. E agora, o que iria dizer?

-"Foi coisa do momento, tu mesma o disseste. Foi um erro que não se voltará a repetir." – Sakura sentiu um tristeza repentina. O que ela mais queria que acontecesse, era-lhe negada inconscientemente pelo rapaz. – "Desculpa, a sério… tu fazes-me falta…"

Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-"Shaoran… eu confio muito em ti e espero que daqui em diante também confies em mim… Sabes que eu odeio segredos."

-"Ok, ok! Acabaram-se os segredos. Prometo."

-"Olha, Shaoran… tu agora vais ao baile com a Kawamura, não é?

-"Porque haveria de ir? Não me digas que arranjaste outro para ir contigo…"

-"Não, não é isso… é que agora tens namorada."

-"Isso não é problema. O convite continua de pé."

-"E ela não vai ficar zangada?"

-"Não… ela vai compreender…"

'Tambem… se não compreender, azar o dela!' – pensou o rapaz.

-"Obrigado Shaoran" – disse ela abraçando o rapaz – " Ai…desculpa!" – terminou, tirando os braços do corpo do rapaz.

-" Vamos para casa?"

-"Vamos" – disse ela.

Shaoran estendeu o braço à rapariga. Ela aceitou e juntos saíram do parque, conversando e rindo alegremente como faziam antes da vinda de Azusa Kawamura para Tomoeda.

§§

Já tinha amanhecido. A rapariga de cabelos negros acabara de sair de casa. Sentia-se feliz apesar de ter tido uma pequena discussão com o seu namorado. Tinha visto pela reacção que a Kinomoto tinha tido no dia anterior, que a amizade deles estava ameaçada.

Não pode evitar sorrir. Era mesmo isso que queria. Que eles se afastassem um do outro. Agora só tinha de se preocupar em por o Xiao Lang louco por si, o que iria ser facílimo. Tinha a sorte do lado dela. Antes de vir para Tomoeda, pediu todo o tipo de roupas e objectos sensuais à sua irmã mais velha. Também pediu que lhe ensinasse as artes de sedução. Daqui a algum tempo, iria ser Xiao Lang a querer casar com ela o mais rápido possível. O que poderia correr mal?

Entrou na escola e ficou petrificada com o que tinha visto. A Kinomoto com o seu Xiao Lang? Mas ontem eles nem se falavam…

Decidiu ir lá.

-"Bom-dia Xiao Lang" – disse Azusa. Preferia chama-lo de docinho mas foi exactamente por isso que discutiram no outro dia.

-"Bom-dia Kawamura. Tudo bem?" – perguntou Sakura de bom humor.

-"Ah… bom-dia Kinomoto!" - 'Cabra!' – "Comigo está tudo mais ou menos e contigo?"

-"Comigo vai tudo bem" – 'Bitch' – "continuando… temos de combinar uns dias para estudarmos para os exames."

-"Ah… mas isso é uma óptima ideia! Quando é?" – perguntou Azusa.

-"Azusa… Tu não foste convidada." – Disse Li tentando parecer sério. A sua vontade era de rir na cara dela. Sakura abafou uma pequena risada.

'Coitada… até mete pena como ela é tratada'

-" Vou ter com a Louise. Adeus" – disse Azusa, enquanto tentava não fazer transparecer a raiva que sentia no momento.

-"Olá Azusa! O que se passa?" – perguntou Louise, vendo a amiga de punhos fechados.

-"Olá Louise…O que achas que se passou?" – perguntou ela irónica. – "A cabra da Kinomoto já está a tentar roubar o Xiao Lang de mim… Ai… mas eu juro… ela não vai conseguir" – disse ela com os olhos cheios de raiva.

-"O que vais fazer?" – perguntou Louise preocupada com aquelas palavras de ódio da amiga.

-"Hoje mesmo… O Xiao Lang vai ser meu." – disse Azusa gargalhado de uma forma macabra.

§§

Depois de sair da escola, Azusa correu para a sua casa. Se houvesse alguém que soubesse o que fazer, esse alguém seria o seu pai. Abriu a porta e correu para o telefone.

-"'Tou pai, sou eu a Azusa! Olha tenho um problema."

-"Olá, minha pequena Zuzu! Então conta lá ao teu pai, que problema é esse?" – ouviu-se uma voz masculina, mas num tom doce.

-"É o Xiao Lang. Eu acho que corro o risco de o perder"

-"De o perder? Não digas disparates! Nós temos os anciões do nosso lado e além disso sabes que para se interromper um casamento é preciso ter razoes muito fortes para o fazer" – rapidamente aquele tom doce que se ouvia na voz masculina, mudou para um tom mais sério.

-"Eu sei disso pai, mas eu acho que ele está a ficar apaixonado. O amor é uma razão forte para se interromper um casamento."

-"Tu sabes disso Azusa… mas ele não sabe" – disse o pai da rapariga de uma forma maliciosa.

Azusa abriu um largo sorriso. Realmente, o seu pai sabia ver tudo de outra perspectiva.

-"Mas pai, isso é muito vago. O Xiao Lang pode ter conhecimento disso facilmente."

-"Então minha querida Zuzu, terás de fazer com que ele goste de ti."

-"E como faço isso pai?"

-"Zuzu… minha querida filha… isso é simples. Só tens de fazer exactamente o que te digo."

§§

Azusa preparou-se para sair. Foi com sua mãe à cidade vizinha.

-"Como se chama a senhora?" – perguntou a mãe de Azusa.

-"Madame Smith. É inglesa. O pai indicou-ma. Disse que ela teria a solução para os meus problemas."

-"E que problemas tens tu Azusa? Ainda és uma menina"

-"Ai mãe! Que coisa! Eu já tenho 17 anos, já não sou mais uma criancinha. Pára de me tratar como se fosse uma."

-"Ai ai…. Esquece o que eu disse então… Anda aqui uma pessoa a criar os filhos para…"

-"É aqui mãe!" – disse Azusa indicando uma loja.

-"Produtos esótericos? Vê lá no que te metes Azusa"

-"Espera por mim aqui" – disse Azusa, saindo do carro. Entrou na loja.

-"Boa tarde" – disse baixinho. Não havia ninguém no balcão. Azusa tocou uma campainha.

-"Seja bem-vinda querida! Hum… vejo que tens um problema entre mãos!" – disse uma senhora baixa, gordinha e com umas vestes roxas, estranhas.

-"Tenho sim. O meu pai, o Sr. Kawamura indicou-me a Madame Smith como resolvente de qualquer problema. Ela está?"

'O Sr. Kawamura?' – pensou a Madame Smith.

-"Está sim. Está mesmo à tua frente. Eu sou a Madame Smith, Olha querida, acompanha-me à sala reservada para falarmos mais à vontade" – disse a senhora indicando-lhe o caminho.

Entraram numa sala pequena. Lá havia uma mesa com umas cartas estranhas. Havia estantes com todo o tipo de objectos bizarros e um cheiro insuportável a incenso.

'É mesmo típico de uma bruxa" – pensou Azusa com cara de desdém, enquanto olhava para a sala.

'É mesmo filha do Takuya' – pensou Smith ao ver a cara de enjoada da rapariga. Iria até ao fim para ver o que pretendia a rapariga.

-"Então minha querida, explica-me o teu problema" – disse a Madame Smith enquanto baralhava umas cartas. Enquanto Azusa explicava a sua situação, a Madame Smith colocava as cartas na mesa. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

-"Madame, o que vê ai?" – perguntou Azusa curiosa.

-"Olha minha querida, as cartas não me dão informações concretas. Dizem-me que os vais conseguir afastar. Estás a ver aqui esta carta? Diz que é por tempo indefinido. Esta aqui junto desta diz-me que o teu sucesso é incerto"

-"E isso significa que…" – disse Azusa confusa.

-"Significa que tu vais conseguir com que se afastem, mas as cartas não me conseguem dizer se é por muito ou pouco tempo. Pode até ser para sempre" – Azusa sorriu – "Mas existe um problema querida. Quando te disse que o teu sucesso é incerto, quis dizer que tanto podem ficar juntos e tu ai fracassarás, ou poderão ficar separados."

-"Não tem nada que me ajude?"

Madame Smith reflectiu uns momentos. Deu uma nova espreitadela nas cartas. Sim, realmente aquilo era a coisa certa.

-"Olha minha querida, só triunfarás se te esforçares. Posso arranjar-te um amuleto que te dará uma pequena ajuda."

Azusa torceu o nariz.

-"E não pode fazer um feitiço qualquer?"

-"Posso querida. Existem muitos feitiços mas eles podem resultar como não. Diz-me querida, é mesmo isso que tu queres?"

-"Quero!" – respondeu uma Azusa convicta

-"Sabes que se ele gostar de ti, poderá ser por ti ou pelo feitiço não sabes?" – Azusa confirmou – "Volto a repetir querida, é mesmo isso que tu queres?"

-"Quero!" – A rapariga repetiu.

A Madame fez um feitiço e deu um amuleto a Azusa. Depois de sair, a Madame Smith baralhou as cartas e deitou-as na mesa. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pegou no telefone e discou um numero…

§§

-"Bom dia Shaoran" – disse a menina de olhos verdes.

-"Bom-dia! Já reparaste nos panfletos para o baile?"

-"Já… Mas olha, Shaoran… Tens mesmo a certeza que a Kawamura não se importa que eu vá contigo ao baile?"

-"Tenho, 'tá descansada!" – Na verdade, não tinha falado com Azusa mas isso pouco lhe importava.

-"Bom dia Docinho" – disse Azusa dando um grande abraço ao rapaz.

-"Bom dia linda! Dormiste bem?" – perguntou ele

-"Sim, Sonhei contigo" - respondeu Azusa com todo o carinho.

-"Bom, vou indo. Adeus" – disse Sakura, sentindo-se à parte. Sabia que se ficasse ali teria de presenciar cenas de afecto entre os dois.

Já tinha passado algum tempo desde a vinda de Kawamura para o Japão. Apesar de saber que Shaoran Li tinha namorada, ainda não o tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça. Quando Azusa apareceu, Shaoran não parecia muito interessado nela, parecia até que estava com ela por obrigação. O mesmo não se podia dizer agora. Quando Shaoran estava perto de Azusa, ele ficava totalmente diferente, completamente irreconhecível.

Sakura entrou na sala. Viu Tomoyo sentada e aproximou-se da amiga.

-"Olá Tomoyo!" – disse Sakura desanimada.

-"Olá priminha! O que se passa?" – Tomoyo levantou-se da cadeira, pegou em Sakura e levou-a para o canto da sala.

-"Shaoran…" – ela disse num suspiro.

'Mas será que ele não abre os olhos?' – pensou a menina dos olhos ametistas.

-"O que é que ele fez agora?" – do Shaoran já esperava tudo.

-"Não fez nada. Eu é que já não aguento esta situação. Ele parece que tem duas personalidades" – disse Sakura quase à beira de lágrimas.

-"Porque?"

-"Quando está comigo age normalmente, é o Shaoran que eu conheci. Mas quando ela chega perto, ele muda radicalmente."

-"Sabes do que precisas prima? Precisas de um dia de compras." – disse Tomoyo tentando anima-la – "Não podes ficar presa ao Shaoran Li para sempre, especialmente agora que ele está com os olhos mais fechados que nunca."

-"O quê?" – Sakura não tinha ouvido bem o que a prima tinha dito.

-"Sabes o que podemos fazer prima? Comprar os nossos vestidos para o baile. Podíamos ir a Yotama _(é uma cidade criada por mim, a cidade vizinha)._ Lá há muitas lojas com montes de vestidos. O que achas?"

-"Óptimo. Preciso mesmo de espairecer" – disse olhando para a porta que tinha sido aberta por Shaoran, com Azusa ao seu lado.

Viu-o a abraçar Kawamura e a beija-la. Quando os dois se separaram, Sakura conseguiu ler nos lábios do rapaz, a palavra adoro-te. Ao ouvir isso e apercebendo-se que Sakura estava a ouvir o que o rapaz dissera, Kawamura olhou para a rapariga dos orbes verdes com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos. Ela deveria saber dos seus sentimentos por Shaoran.

O professor entrou na sala e deu inicio à aula. Todos retomaram os seus lugares e Sakura arrancou uma folha do seu caderno e escreveu umas palavras. Dobrou o papel e entregou-o a Tomoyo.

'Viste a maneira como ela olhou para mim? Tenho o pressentimento de que ela fez alguma coisa de errado. Ela não me inspira confiança.' – leu Tomoyo para si. Escreveu umas palavras e entregou o papel a Sakura.

'Vi e não gostei. Qualquer dia dou-lhe uma tareia. Prima, está descansada. Se ela fez alguma coisa de mal, ela irá receber o dobro de volta!" – Sakura dobrou o papel e meteu-o no meio do livro.

Estava ansiosa pelas compras. Shaoran tocou-lhe no ombro e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Já estava habituada ao que os toque do rapaz lhe provocavam. Virou-se para contemplar os olhos âmbares de Shaoran.

-"Queres vir jantar lá a casa?" – disse ele baixinho para não ser ouvido pelo professor.

-"Ok… mas quem vai mais?"

-"Eu, tu, o Wei e a minha madrinha. Eu queria que tu a conhecesses."

-"Ok! Eu vou!" – disse Sakura, virando-se para a frente, para prestar atenção à aula.

§§

Finalmente tinha chegado a casa. Tinha agora uma satisfação imensa. Relembrou-se da fatigada tarde que tinha tido.

_**Flashback**_

_-"Finalmente encontramos o teu vestido… és mesmo esquisita!" – disse Tomoyo para a prima._

_-"Agora que já temos tudo o que precisamos, podemos ver o resto das lojas?"_

_-"Claro. Vamos ver já esta!" – Tomoyo agarrou no braço da prima e entraram numa loja._

_Uma senhora saiu detrás do balcão. Tinha umas vestes esquisitas._

_-"Olá queridas! Eu sou a Madame Smith. Em que posso ajuda-las?" – perguntou a mulher._

_-"A senhora é tarologa?" – perguntou Tomoyo, fascinada com tudo o que a rodeava. Pareceu a Sakura que Tomoyo percebia do assunto._

_-"Neste momento eu não deito cartas. Tenho a aura azul sabes…Mas se quiserem eu posso espreitar na bola de cristal e aconselhar-vos, mas aviso desde já que os meus conselhos não serão concretos. Se assim fosse, vocês fariam as vossas escolhas conforme o que eu dissesse. Vocês tiram as vossas próprias conclusões. Aceitam estas condições, minhas queridas?"_

_Meu Deus… como ela odiava mentir… Mas teria de o fazer. Fora isso que tinha ficado acordado. Tudo iria correr bem, e no final da crise, tudo se iria resolver._

_-"Claro. Eu sou primeiro"- disse Tomoyo_

_-"Passa minha querida. Vamos para uma salinha reservada" – disse a senhora._

_Já dentro da sala, sentaram-se em frente a uma mesa._

_-"Olha minha querida, consigo ver aqui uns probleminhas mas nada de muito grave. Irás ultrapassa-los se não fores tão perfeccionista, tão calculista. Deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. A vida é para vive-la aos poucos, não faças dela uma agenda." - disse a Madame Smith – " Não tenho mais nada a dizer em relação ao teu futuro. Agora tu, minha querida…" – disse, enquanto fazia de Sakura, o centro das suas atenções._

_Olhou para a bola e passou as mãos estrategicamente por ela, tal como tinha feito quando previu o futuro de Tomoyo. _

_-"Querida, qual é o teu nome?"_

_-"Sakura Kinomoto."_

_-"Posso tratar-te por Sakura?" – A madame Smith recebeu uma resposta afirmativa, vinda da rapariga. – "Olha Sakura, o teu futuro não vai ser tão simples como o da tua amiga…"_

_-"Tomoyo" – respondeu a própria._

_-" …Como o da tua amiga Tomoyo. Terás umas complicações que te darão muito sofrimento. Diz-me querida, gostas de um rapaz, não é?"_

_Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. A senhora pediu gentilmente à rapariga se podia contar a sua "história" resumidamente e foi o que ela fez._

'_Tal e qual como eu tinha previsto. É esta a rapariga _

_-"Olha querida, tem magia metida nesta situação. Provavelmente a culpada é essa rapariga de que me falaste."_

_-"E não há maneira de mudar a situação?" – perguntou Tomoyo, tão preocupada quanto Sakura._

'_É típico da minha prima'- pensou Sakura. Agradeceu aos Deuses por ter uma pessoa como ela tão perto de si._

_-"Existe uma maneira. Queres que trate do assunto querida?"_

_-"Sim, por favor"_

_Depois de desfazer o feitiço que ela mesma tinha feito, a Madame Smith chamou Sakura à parte e disse-lhe:_

_-"Olha minha querida, o meu conselho para ti é muito simples. Continua a ser aquilo que és, e quando pensares que está tudo contra ti, pensa que vai correr tudo bem! Deixa que o destino se encarregue do resto." – disse a senhora. _

_-"Muito obrigado madame." – disse Sakura, juntando-se a Tomoyo e foram embora._

**_Fim do Flashback _**

'O que será que ela quis dizer com aquilo?' – perguntou Sakura a si própria. Resolveu pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora teria de ser preparar para o jantar na casa do Li.

Foi tomar banho e quando saiu, teve uns pequenos problemas para escolher uma roupa. Vestiu um top laranja sumido, não muito vistoso (daqueles que estão na moda) e umas calças de ganga.

Estaria confortável e pareceria casual. Escovou o cabelo e deixou-o solto. Estava pronta. Desceu as escadas e saiu. Porém, o conselho da Madame Smith não lhe saia da cabeça.

'…Continua a ser aquilo que és e quando pensares que está tudo contra ti, pensa que vai correr tudo bem. Deixa que o destino se encarregue do resto' – relembrou e voltando a ficar confusa.

Tocou à campainha da casa de Li. Wei veio abrir-lhe a porta.

-"Boa-noite menina Sakura. Entre" – disse o mordomo, dando passagem à menina.

-"Boa noite Wei."

-"Olá Sakura. Então como foi o dia de compras?" – perguntou Shaoran enquanto levava a rapariga para o seu quarto.

-"Foi óptimo" – disse ela. Convidaram Shaoran para ir com elas mas ele recusou, dizendo que teria de preparar tudo para o jantar.

-"Olha, senta-te aqui que eu vou só acabar de me arranjar. Podes ir teclar um bocado no computador, para não ficares aborrecida, enquanto esperas por mim."

Ela sentou-se na cadeira. Viu que Li estava a falar com uma mulher chamada Yelan.

Sakura recordou-se de uma vez ter ouvido falar de uma Yelan… Ah… pois claro, Yelan era a mãe do Shaoran.

Tinha vontade de ler a conversa, mas não podia, não estava certo.

-"Que se lixe… Vou ler"

**Xiao Lang diz: mas mãe, eu não a amo**

**Yelan diz: com o tempo aprenderás a ama-la**

**Xiao Lang diz: mãe, tu queres o melhor para mim não é? **

**Yelan diz: Claro, és meu filho…**

**Xiao Lang diz: Conseguirias viver, sabendo que o teu filho está infeliz?**

**Yelan diz: Isso nunca. Tu e as tuas irmãs são o mais importante para mim.**

**Xiao Lang diz: Então diz-me mãe, como posso interromper o meu noivado com Azusa?**

**Yelan diz: Tu serás o futuro líder do clã e por isso só tens uma hipótese. Só poderás interromper o noivado se gostares muito de outra pessoa. Mas filho, a pessoa que escolheres para ser tua noiva terá de ser do agrado dos anciões, senão nada feito.**

**Xiao Lang: Obrigado mãe. Nunca me vou esquecer do que estas a fazer por mim!**

**Yelan diz: Então e como te estas a dar por ai? Já fizeste amigos?**

**Xiao Lang diz: Fiz uma muito especial.**

**Yelan diz: Especial? E como se chama ela?**

**Xiao Lang diz: Sakura Kinomoto. **

**Yelan diz: Espero conhece-la em breve.**

**Xiao Lang diz: Olha mãe, vou ter de ir embora. Convidei a madrinha para vir cá a casa jantar comigo com a Sakura e com o Wei.**

**Yelan diz: Vai lá meu filho. A Futtie está aqui ao meu lado e manda-te muitos beijinhos. **

**Xiao Lang diz: manda muitos para elas quatro. Diga a elas que tenho muitas saudades e que vos adoro a todas. Beijinhos mãe. (K)**

**Yelan diz: Adeus Xiao Lang. **

Sakura, depois de ler a conversa, entrou na sua sessão e foi falar com Tomoyo.

**Sakura diz: Tomoyo, tenho umas coisas para falar contigo. Nem vais acreditar…**

**Tomoyo diz: Então diz logo prima.**

**Sakura diz: Agora não posso. Falamos mais tarde. Beijinhos**

**Tomoyo diz: Beijinhos prima.**

-"Já estou pronto. Vamos descer?" – perguntou Shaoran

Desceram os dois e foram para a sala onde aguardavam a chegada da madrinha de Shaoran. Ouviram a campainha tocar.

-"Olá Wei! Está bom querido?

-"Estou óptimo! Entre"

-SHAORAN! Meu afilhado querido" – disse a senhora agarrando Shaoran e abraçando-o. Não resistiu e puxou a bochecha ao rapaz – "'Tás tão crescido"

Sakura olhou para a senhora. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu a Madame Smith, a senhora que lhe aconselhara esta tarde…

_Continua…_

Oi… aqui estou eu, com mais um capitulo. Acabei de sair do cabeleireiro (vim só postar um capitulo novo e depois vou para o casamento da minha irmã… horário cheio, o meu.)

Sobre este capitulo… Entrou uma personagem nova na fic, a madrinha do Shaoran, que irá ser de grade ajuda para a nossa flor de cerejeira (mais não digo sobre ela)…

Sobre as previsoes dela… já deu para ver mais ou menos o que se irá passar (eu não ia dizer tudo né? Senão perdia o interesse…)

No capitulo anterior recebi poucos mas bons reviews… como é pessoal? Quero ver muitos comentários. Senão comentarem eu não escrevo mais (ò ó) Brincadeira….

**Littledark**: muito obrigado pelo teu comentário… eu também acho que eles ficam muito fofos juntos mas aqui na minha fic eles vão demorar um pouco para ficarem juntos porque na minha opinião quando eles se entendem, perde um pouco a graça.

**Sakura Mars:** brigado pelo teu review. Eu também adoro a musica da Mafalda veiga. Alias, ela tem outra musica muito bonita em que ela canta com o Jorge Palma se não me engano. A musica chama-se tatuagens. Ouve e diz-me o que achas

Adorei a tua pequenina nota no final do Cardcaptors, nova era. A tua humilde historia está excelente mesmo. Deixa de ser modesta porque tens ali uma boa historia. Beijinhos

**Nadeshico:** eu entendo que a tua curiosidade seja muita mas eu não vou dizer nadinha (hohoho)… muito obrigado pelo teu review e acredita… eu também quero matar a Azusa (grrrr)

**HikariTenchi:** obrigado pelo teu review. Espero que não te tenhas importado com o mail que te mandei… e ainda não te adicionei mas vou faze-lo em breve.

Bom, vou para o casamento da minha irmã. Prometo que quando me passar o bloqueio eu posto o 6º capítulo.

Beijinhos para todos

Kalilah


	6. Chapter 6

(….) – Intervenções minhas

(_itálico_) – Flashback

(**negrito) – **conversa no MSN

* * *

Sakura olhou para a senhora. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu a Madame Smith, a senhora que lhe aconselhara esta tarde… 

-"Olá querida!" – disse a Madame Smith

-"Olá…" – disse Sakura, ainda se recuperando da surpresa.

-"Eu sou a Elisabeth Smith, madrinha do Shaoran. Podes-me tratar por Beth, ok?" – disse ela docemente.

-"Ok" – respondeu uma Sakura confusa. Porque é que ela não a cumprimentou normalmente? Afinal, já se conheciam…

-"E qual é o teu nome querida?" – perguntou a senhora, embora já soubesse a resposta.

-"Sakura Kinomoto. Muito prazer!" – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. Não entendia nada do que se estava a passar, mas resolveu alinhar. Ela deve saber o que está a fazer.

-"Prazer querida! Wei, quando é que se come nesta casa?

-"Agora mesmo" – disse o senhor, bem disposto. Aquela senhora alegrava qualquer um com a sua presença.

§§

-"Bom, eu vou levar os pratos para a cozinha. Ajudas-me Wei?" – perguntou Shaoran.

-"Claro, menino Shaoran."

-"Eu também ajudo" – disse Sakura começando a agarrar no seu prato.

-"Tu ficas aqui com a Beth. Vocês são minhas convidadas." – dito isto, Shaoran e Wei foram para a cozinha.

-"O rapaz que tu gostas é o meu afilhado, não é Sakura?" – perguntou a Madame Smith

-"É sim" – disse ela corada, depois de um momento de reflexão.

-"Fico muito contente que assim seja. Pude ver que és muito boa pessoa sabes? Só te preocupas com o bem-estar do Shaoran. Tiveste a oportunidade de fazeres com que ele gostasse de ti, mas tu só fizeste o correcto. Nem sabes a quantidade de pessoas que vão lá à minha loja a pedirem-me feitiços de amor. Nem se dão conta que as pessoas enfeitiçadas têm de gostar delas pelo que elas são e não por feitiços. Posso ver que compreendes o que te estou a dizer…"

-"Sim. O amor deve surgir naturalmente. Eu não me iria sentir bem, sabendo que o Shaoran estava comigo por causa de um feitiço e não por amor verdadeiro."

-" Nós ainda nos vamos dar muito bem Sakura. Espero ver-te mais vezes." – Disse ela com um sorriso doce.

-"Eu também" – ela respondeu ao sorriso com outro – "Mas Beth… podia-me explicar melhor o seu conselho?"

-"Fui muito vaga não fui querida? O conselho é para a vida amorosa. Pude ver que tu terás de enfrentar uma situação dolorosa, daí que eu te disse para pensares positivo, que depois de uma tempestade vem a bonança. Pensa que tudo vai correr bem e não te deixes abater" – ela disse, na expectativa de dar força à rapariga.

-"Obrigado Beth"

-"De nada minha flor! Não te esqueças que tens muita gente a torcer para que fiques com o Shaoran e se Deus quiser, tu vais conseguir"

-"Muito obrigado" – disse Sakura. Deu um grande abraço na Madame Smith – "…mas Beth, porque fingiu que não me conhecia?"

-"Se eu dissesse que te conhecia, o Shaoran iria querer saber de onde. Aí, eu teria de dizer que era da minha loja e ele iria querer saber o que foste lá fazer e o que te disse e sinceramente querida, não irias querer que ele soubesse pois não?"

Sakura negou com a cabeça e fez sinal à Madame Smith para que tomasse atenção pois Shaoran e Wei vinham ai.

-"De que estavam a falar?" – perguntou Shaoran enquanto se sentava a mesa.

-"A Beth estava-me a falar de Hong-Kong" – disse Sakura, piscando o olho a Madame Smith sem que nenhum dos dois reparasse.

-"Olha querido, tens falado com a tua mãe?" – perguntou a Madame mudando logo de assunto.

-"Tenho sim. Ela disse-me que está tudo bem por lá"

-"Já conheces a Yelan, Sakura?" – perguntou Beth

Sakura negou com a cabeça.

-"Mas a minha mãe disse que queria conhecer-te" – disse Shaoran

-"Bom, meus queridos, vão desculpar-me mas tenho de me ir embora." – Disse Elisabeth

-"Sendo assim, eu também vou" – completou Sakura

-"Óptimo querida. Assim acompanho-te a casa. O meu carro está aqui perto."

-"Sakura, eu precisava falar contigo antes de ires" – disse o rapaz dos olhos âmbares.

Sakura olhou para a madame Smith e esta disse que esperaria por ela. Shaoran levou a rapariga para a cozinha.

-"Olha Sakura, eu comprei isto para ti. Quando ia a passar pela rua, vi-a e lembrei-me de ti. Queria agradecer-te por teres vindo cá a casa hoje" – disse Shaoran com uma rosa na mão.

-"É linda Shao… Mas não era preciso incomodares-te" – disse a raparigas aceitando a rosa.

-"Não foi nada Sakura!" – disse ele corado.

-"Bom, vou-me embora. A tua madrinha está à minha espera" – Sakura tinha de evitar qualquer tipo de conversas muito próximas. Se não o fizesse, criaria falsas esperanças.

-"Ok! Vemo-nos amanhã então" – disse Shaoran. Aproximou-se de Sakura e beijou-lhe a face.

Dirigiram-se para a porta, onde Wei e Beth conversavam alegremente.

-"Podemos ir querida?" – disse Elisabeth reparando na rosa

-"Claro." – Concordou a rapariga.

-"Então adeus meu afilhado querido. Passa lá na minha loja um dia destes" – disse a feiticeira enquanto dava um enorme beijo cheio de ternura na face do rapaz. Depois, saiu pela porta acompanhada por Sakura.

-"Foi o meu afilhado que te deu essa rosa?"

-"Foi" – disse Sakura com um largo sorriso.

'Realmente as cartas não mentem. O amor não existe só da parte de Sakura…'

-"É muito bonita. Olha querida, manténs-me informada? É que agora também já és minha afilhada e eu quero saber o que se passa. … Se precisares de falar com alguém, podes telefonar-me" – disse Beth enquanto oferecia um cartão à rapariga.

-"Eu também a considero como uma madrinha" – disse Sakura, enquanto aceitava o cartão. Em tão pouco tempo, já tinha desenvolvido um amor enorme por aquela senhora.

Sentiu uma vontade de abraça-la e foi o que fez.

-"Quero que tenhas muita força daqui para a frente. Não deixes que as pessoas más levem a melhor, 'tá bem querida?"

Sakura concordou. Largou a senhora e entrou dentro de sua casa. Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. A sua cabeça estava cheia de informações que ainda não tinha conseguido "processar". Deitou-se na cama.

Sentia-se cansada. Olhou para a rosa que Shaoran lhe tinha dado. Estava tão confusa… Não sabia se o havia de esquecer ou lutar por ele. Não sabia se Shaoran estava mais amável com Azusa pelo feitiço ou por vontade própria. A rapariga tinha demasiadas dúvidas.

Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à janela. Espreitou para o quarto se Shaoran. Avistou-o e corou violentamente. O rapaz estava sentado ao computador, sem camisa. Ficou a admirar o físico do rapaz, os músculos bem desenvolvidos. Resolveu ligar o seu computador, não para falar com Shaoran, mas com Tomoyo. Tinha de lhe contar aquilo que vira.

Entrou no Messenger e viu que Tomoyo e Shaoran estavam on-line.

**Sakura diz: Olá prima…**

**Tomoyo diz: Tenho estado à tua espera. Diz-me o que se passou!**

**Sakura diz: Eu vi uma conversa no MSN entre o Shaoran e a mãe.**

**Sakura diz: Lá, ele perguntou à mãe como poderia interromper o noivado**

**Tomoyo diz: NOIVADO? **

**Tomoyo diz: Achas que a Kawamura é noiva dele? **

**Tomoyo diz: Eu não acredito!**

Tomoyo viu que a prima demorava muito a responder.

'Ela deve estar a sentir-se pessimamente – pensou a rapariga de cabelos cinzentos.

**Tomoyo diz: Prima, faz assim: toma um bom banho e vai dormir.**

**Tomoyo diz: Amanha será um novo dia, verás como te sentes melhor.**

**Tomoyo diz: Chega mais cedo à escola amanhã. Aproveitamos a ausência de todos para falarmos. **

**Tomoyo diz: Beijinhos Saki! Anima-te**

**Sakura diz: Ok… até amanha.**

Sakura fez o que a prima lhe disse. Amanhã teria as ideias organizadas e decerto pensaria melhor.

Tomoyo viu a prima ficar off-line. Abriu a página da Internet e tentou reunir toda a informação que conseguiu sobre os Li.

§§

Da janela, Tomoyo conseguiu ver Sakura a atravessar o pátio da escola.

Viu-a cabisbaixa. Sentiu revolta em vê-la assim. Porque é que ele não lhe contou sobre o noivado? Uma coisa era certa. Shaoran não amava a Kawamura e pelos vistos ele finalmente tinha percebido, porque afinal, tentou saber como desmanchar o noivado.

Mas Sakura, como sempre, não tinha reparado nisso. Ela era muito cabeça no ar, e não era lá muito perspicaz. Só reparava em algumas coisas, chegando até a prejudicar-se com isso.

Pela informação que tinha recolhido ontem, conseguiu perceber um pouco o Li.

Na sua grande família, as crianças eram educadas de uma forma diferente. Shaoran tinha sido treinado para ser um guerreiro, para ser um bom gestor das contas da família e para ser um bom marido. Mas nada lhe ensinaram sobre sentimentos, daí a sua ignorância sobre o que sentia.

-"Bom-dia Tomoyo" – disse Sakura desmotivada.

-"Bom dia Saki… Senta-te aqui, temos muito que falar" – disse a rapariga de olhos ametistas, indicando-lhe uma cadeira. – " Então… já tens as ideias organizadas?"

-"Pensei muito, sabes… visto que ele tem noiva, eu não tenho que me meter entre os dois. Iria ser egoísta se o fizesse. Decidi que vou desistir dele. Acompanho o Li ao baile e depois afasto-me dele o suficiente para o esquecer sem que ele perceba que há algo de errado" – disse enquanto fixava um ponto ao acaso no chão. Sentiu os seus olhos ficarem húmidos, mas não tentou esconder da sua prima que estava a chorar.

Como Tomoyo uma vez lhe dissera, não devemos ter vergonha de mostrar os nossos sentimentos. Ao se aperceber da situação da prima. Tomoyo levantou-se da sua cadeira. Pegou na cabeça da rapariga, encostou-a ao seu ventre e começou a fazer festinhas no cabelo dela.

-"Não desistas Sakura. Não agora… Vais ver que o Li ainda vai corresponder aos teus sentimentos…" – disse Tomoyo. Não iria ser difícil, pois Li já amava Sakura. O que iria ser difícil era faze-lo aperceber-se disso. – "As coisas parecem más agora, mas tens de pensar que vai correr tudo bem." – Ela continuava a acariciar o cabelo da prima, com o intuito de a fazer sentir-se melhor. – "E agora Sakura… o que vais fazer?"

-"Vou fingir que não sei de nada. Se ele só me contou metade, é porque não queria que eu soubesse do resto, e eu vou respeitar a vontade dele." – Disse a rapariga com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-"Mas Sakura…" – Tomoyo calou-se rapidamente. Li tinha acabado de abrir a porta.

-"Bom-dia! O que fazem vocês aqui tão cedo?" – perguntou ele, enquanto pousava um pano na mesa do professor e um balde no chão.

Sakura levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a janela. Não queria que Shaoran a visse chorar. Tomoyo percebeu isso e foi para um sitio próximo de Li, tentando distrai-lo até Sakura estar devidamente "apresentável".

-"Viemos estudar um pouco antes das aulas" – mentiu Tomoyo – "E tu Li? O que estás aqui a fazer?"

-"O professor ontem pediu-me para fazer a limpeza. O Takeshi está doente"

-"Ah… e o que é que o Takeshi tem?" – perguntou Tomoyo, falsamente interessada no Takeshi. O que ela queria mesmo atrair a atenção de Li.

-"Varicela…" – disse ele rapidamente enquanto olhava para a rapariga que observava o pátio através da janela – "O que se passa com a Sakura?"

-"Não passou bem a noite" – disse Tomoyo instintivamente.

-"Com licença Tomoyo" – ele disse, indo agora, em direcção de Sakura.

Tomoyo fez o que pôde. Resolveu ir à casa de banho (ou banheiro). Não que le apetecesse mas queria deixa-los à vontade.

Sakura continuava a olhar através da janela. Shaoran apareceu por trás dela e pousou as suas mãos nos ombros da rapariga. Sentiu um arrepio vindo da rapariga.

-"O que se passa contigo?" – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela não se moveu. Continuou de costas para o rapaz.

-"Não passei bem a noite" – Mentiu. Menos-mal que tinha ouvido a desculpa de Tomoyo.

-"Então, porque não vais para casa?" – perguntou ele preocupado.

-"Não é preciso. Já estou a sentir-me melhor" – ela finalmente virou-se para encarar o rapaz.

Shaoran reparou nos traços da rapariga. O seu rosto era formoso, distinto. Apesar de só os ter tocado uma vez, o rapaz arranjaria 1001 adjectivos para os lábios da rapariga e para as sensações que esses lhe proporcionaram.

Sakura observava o rosto de Shaoran com toda a minuciosidade. Como é que ele a fazia experimentar sensações tão diferentes num único momento? Veio-lhe uma imagem de Kawamura vestida de noiva. Que raiva que sentia, de tudo e de todos, mas principalmente de Shaoran. E com esse pensamento quebrou imediatamente o contacto visual.

Ao aperceber-se disso, o rapaz respondeu:

-"Ok. Vou confiar em ti." – Disse piscando o olho a ela.

'Que ironia… agora é que ele confia em mim '

-"Já tens a roupa para o baile?" – perguntou ela, tentando mudar de assunto. Se continuassem com aquela conversa, talvez ainda dissesse algo que se haveria de arrepender mais tarde.

-"Tenho. A que horas passo cá na tua casa para te buscar?" – perguntou ele. Afinal, o baile era dentro de dois dias. Queria que fosse tudo perfeito.

-"Ás 21:30 'tá bom?"

-"'Tá óptimo!" – disse ele – " Olha, vou acabar a limpeza antes que os outros comecem a chegar."

-"Eu ajudo-te."

§§

-"Xiao Lang, vamos para casa juntos?" – perguntou Azusa interrompendo uma conversa entre Shaoran e Sakura.

-"Como queiras" – disse ele. Não sabia o porque, mas já não lhe apetecia ser simpático com ela. Tinha sentido uma enorme necessidade de estar com ela, toca-la, beija-la, mas agora essa necessidade tinha passado.

'Talvez eu tenha ficado enlouquecido temporariamente ' – ele pensou, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu na face do rapaz.

-"Kawamura, tu vives onde?" – perguntou Sakura.

-"Ela mora longe de nós" – disse Shaoran

-"…mas vou sempre para a casa do meu Xiao Lang, sabes…. Para namorarmos um bocado" – disse Azusa tentando provocar ciúmes a Sakura.

Esta controlou-se. Sabia o que Azusa queria e não lhe iria dar essa satisfação. Iria mostrar para ela que era superior aos seus comentários, ignorando-a.

-"Bom, até amanhã então…" – disse Sakura abrindo o portão da sua casa. Porém, antes de entrar na sua casa, virou-se para contemplar o rapaz uma ultima vez. Ficou surpresa pois ele olhava para ela fixamente. Azusa reparou na longa troca de olhares.

-"Vamos Xiao Lang" – disse Kawamura enquanto empurrava o Shaoran para a frente, quebrando assim o contacto visual entre eles.

Kawamura e Shaoran caminhavam agora em direcção da casa do rapaz.

Sakura andava distante, com os pensamentos noutro sítio. 'Quantas vezes lhe havia chamado a atenção? ' – Perguntou-se.

Tentou saber o porquê de ela se encontrar assim, mas a rapariga arranjava sempre maneira de mudar de assunto ou então arranjava uma desculpa como "passei mal a noite".

O olhar dela também estava diferente. Parecia que por detrás dos seus olhos encontrava-se uma grande tristeza. Doía-lhe muito ver ela assim. Sentia saudades da Sakura antiga: era meiga, terna, doce e tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto. Contagiava qualquer um com a sua felicidade. Não que ela não continuasse a ser o que era mas havia outra coisa que também havia mudado: o sorriso. Parecia que fazia um grande esforço para abrir um simples sorriso.

Algo a mantinha triste. Tinha de haver uma razão para ela estaria assim ou então alguém a fazia sofrer. 'Mas quem? ' – Perguntou-se.

A ausência do seu irmão Touya, por exemplo. Embora inconscientemente, Touya também a fazia sofrer. Mas quando conheceu Sakura, Touya já estava a trabalhar em Tóquio e Sakura nessa altura ainda estava feliz.

'Talvez Sakura está apaixonada por alguém ' – pensou.

Mas a mesma pergunta mantinha-se. Quem? Por quem, estaria Sakura apaixonada?

'Sim, talvez ela esteja mesmo apaixonada…. Ou então não. ' - Pensou

Levou as mãos ao cabelo. Estava confuso demais, tinha muitas dúvidas sobre a sua amiga, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: iria esforçar-se para ajudar a pessoa mais importante para ele. Abriu um pequeno sorriso. Amava Sakura com todo o seu coração. Era como se ela fosse sua irmã.

Pensando isto, o rapaz olhou para Azusa que falava sem parar. Só esperava não se estar a enganar a si próprio...

-"Xiao Lang…. Xiao Lang…. XIAO LANG! 'Tou a fazer-te uma pergunta!" – disse Azusa enervada com o rapaz – "Vais ao baile?"

-"Vou…" – disse ele vagamente, ainda enleado nos seus pensamentos.

-"Então encontramo-nos lá, ok?"

-"Ok…" – o rapaz concordou, totalmente indiferente ao que a rapariga tinha combinado.

§§

-"Olá Shaoran, entra!" – disse ele dando passagem ao rapaz.

-"Olá senhor Fujitaka! A Sakura já está pronta?"

-"Ainda não. Senta-te"

-"Então senhor Fujitaka, como foi a sua última viagem?"

-"Correu tão bem que estou de partida outra vez. Vou para umas escavações na Grécia. Estou só à espera de ver a Sakura e depois vou a correr para o aeroporto" – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso – "Por falar nela, SAKURA, O LI JÁ ESTÁ À TUA ESPERA" – berrou para o andar de cima.

-"JÁ VOU!" – respondeu ela. Podia-se ouvir os passos apressados da rapariga no segundo andar (No Japão, o rés-do-chão é o primeiro andar).

-"Li…" – O senhor Fujitaka chamou – "Tomas conta dela enquanto eu estiver fora?"

-"Claro senhor… mas ela sabe tomar conta de si própria. Vai ver que quando voltar ela estará bem" – disse Li, confuso com aquela pergunta do Sr. Kinomoto.

-"A Sakura é muito responsável, sabe cuidar de si, mas ultimamente ela tem andado em baixo e eu não me queria ir embora sabendo que a minha filha encontra-se nesse estado, e sozinha em Tomoeda." – Disse Fujitaka com um semblante preocupado.

-"Eu vou tomar conta dela, prometo" – disse Li, finalmente percebendo a pergunta do homem que se encontrava à sua frente. Compreendia-o, pois ele próprio também estava preocupado.

-"Muito obrigado Li." – Disse O homem com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-"Estou pronta" – disse Sakura que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

Shaoran observou cada pequeno detalhe da rapariga. Sakura levava um vestido azul escuro, comprido. Quando ela despediu-se do pai, Li pode ver um pequeno decote que mostrava as costas da rapariga. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de se aproximar dela e beija-la. Não só os lábios doces que possuía mas também todo o resto do seu corpo.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Já começava a desconfiar de si mesmo. Teria que falar com Eriol para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

-"Então até depois!" – disse Fujitaka. Depositou um beijo na face de Sakura e piscou o olho ao rapaz.

Sakura acompanhou o seu pai à porta e quando fechou-a, voltou à sala.

-"Agora só falta o Eriol e a Tomoyo" – disse ela enquanto sentava-se ao lado do rapaz.

-"Pois…" – sentiu outra vez, as sensações que experimentara há pouco. Ficou-se por um elogio.

-"Estás linda Sakura" – Linda… uma palavra que não expressava nem metade da beleza da rapariga.

-"Muito obrigado Shaoran. Tu também estás muito elegante" – disse ela com um sorriso doce.

Dlim Dlom (isto era a campainha hehehe)

-"Olha, devem ser eles" – disse Sakura que caminhava agora para a porta.

Shaoran estava impaciente, agitado. Teria que falar com Eriol, fazer perguntas para obter as suas respostas.

-"Olá Shaoran" – disse Eriol enquanto entrava na sala de estar.

-"Oi!" – disse Tomoyo enquanto entrava na sala – "Este vento despenteou-me toda"

-"Queres ir lá acima? Eu posso dar um jeitinho no teu cabelo" – disse Sakura com um sorriso doce.

-"Ai prima… Farias isso por mim?"

-"Claro. Vá anda lá!"

-"Até já" – disse Tomoyo e ambas saíram da sala, com destino ao quarto de Sakura.

Shaoran olhou para a sala onde ele e Eriol permaneciam. Estava vazia. Queria aproveitar aquele momento para fazer as perguntas mas como iria ele inciar o assunto? Olhou para a janela.

-"Já viste o tempo? Cá para mim ainda vai chover" – disse Shaoran. Sentia-se estúpido. 'O tempo… Belo assunto Shaoran ' – pensou

-"É capaz. Então, caro Shaoran, como vai o teu namoro com a Kawamura?"

-"Vai indo, e o teu com a Tomoyo?" – Óptimo! Estava a aproximar-se do tema que queria.

-"Agora vai bem. No começo do namoro, a Tomoyo era muito possessiva, perfeccionista. Parecia que estávamos a ter um namoro "Planeado". Mas ultimamente ela tem andado mais liberal e o nosso namoro ficou no caminho certo outra vez" – disse Eriol com um enorme sorriso.

Shaoran fitava o rapaz, perplexo. Não estava nada à espera que ele contasse a vida toda.

Resolveu fazer as suas perguntas mas de forma subtil, sem que Eriol desse conta.

-"Eriol, como foi que soubeste que gostavas da Tomoyo?" – 'Lá se foi a subtileza '

Depois de um momento de reflexão, Eriol respondeu:

-"Eu apercebi-me que gostava da Tomoyo quando tremia a cada aproximação dela, quando sentia arrepios pelo corpo todo a cada toque seu, quando cada vez que fechava os olhos, a primeira coisa que me vinha À cabeça era ela, quando pensava nela a toda a hora, quando a sua ausência me fazia infeliz e quando a sua presença me fazia sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sem a minha Tomoyo eu seria um ser incompleto."

Shaoran fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na sua mão. Tudo batia certo agora. Mas o que iria fazer dali em diante?

-"Mas diz-me meu amigo, porque queres saber isto?" – era óbvia a resposta. Quando Shaoran lhe fez aquela pergunta, ele decidiu dizer a verdade, abrir os seus sentimentos, para que o amigo pudesse ver que possuía inconscientemente um dos melhores sentimentos do mundo.

Não queria dizer-lhe directamente. Achou aquela situação muito propícia para dar um empurrãozinho, queria fazer com que o rapaz dos olhos âmbar notasse as situações e sensações tão confusas para ele e que ao mesmo tempo descobrisse a causa de tudo isso.

-"Por nada! Foi só curiosidade" – sorriu envergonhado.

Shaoran ficou calado, preso nos seus sentimentos. Várias imagens começaram-lhe a aparecer na cabeça. Gostava muito de Sakura, mas o que sentia por ela não era o que sentia pelas suas irmãs, pela sua mãe ou por Wei… O que sentia por ela era diferente e igualmente forte. Conseguiu associar as imagens às frases ditas por Eriol. Talvez ele… Talvez… Sim, é bem possível… Não é possível, é certo.

Agora tinha a certeza. O que sentia por Sakura não era amor fraterno, materno ou amizade. Era Amor, amor de querer ficar com a pessoa para o resto da vida, amor de querer beija-la e toca-la.

Ele… amava Sakura. Sim, amava ela. Não conseguiu evitar de abrir um largo sorriso, o que não passou despercebido por Eriol.

-"Porquê esse sorriso, meu amigo?"

'Será que finalmente caiu a ficha? ' – Pensou Eriol. (obrigado Anuska, sem ti não me teria lembrado desta frase )

-"Nada de especial" – mentiu – "Elas ainda vão demorar muito?"

-"Sabes como são as mulheres Shaoran… Elas demoram muito para se arranjarem mas vale a pena. A Sakura estava muito bonita" – mudou de assunto.

'Sakura… como é que eu vou olhar para ela agora? Que vergonha…'

-"É, estava…" – nesse momento, as duas raparigas apareciam na sala – '…perfeita…'

-"Desculpem a demora. Vamos?" – disse Tomoyo, já devidamente penteada. Estendeu a mão a Eriol, que se ajoelhou e beijou-a com toda a ternura.

-"Vamos minha violeta" – disse Eriol, dando o braço a Tomoyo.

Já Li, continuava estático. Olhava para Sakura com outros olhos. Não tinha a certeza dos sentimentos dela por si, mas resolveu agir normalmente para ela não notar diferença.

-"E nós? Vamos?" – disse ele por fim, dando o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

-"Sim senhor!" – disse ela com o sorriso mais doce que tinha e aceitou o braço do rapaz, entrelaçando o seu no dele.

* * *

_Continua_...

* * *

Oi! Bom, não demorei muito a postar este capítulo, mas o 7º é capaz de demorar pois ando a perder a inspiração. (começam a aparecer novas ideias e tira-me a atenção desta historia). 

Bom, o casamento correu super bem e o vestido da Sakura é baseado no que eu levei (só que inventei um 'cadito pois o meu não tinha um decote nas costas, infelizmente).

Ainda vos vou deixar à espera do baile (hoohoho) resolvi acabar o capítulo por aqui para vos deixar na expectativa.

Eu no capítulo anterior queria dizer tanta coisa, mas estava com tanta pressa que nem escrevi metade do que queria. Ia dizer que fazia anos no dia 30 (queria muitos reviews para me darem os parabéns mas ate do dia dos meus anos me esqueço…)

Criei um espaço novo, para os interessados nesta fic e nas minhas futuras, possam ver e terem notícias sobre elas. No final de cada capítulo digo o endereço para ninguém esquecer.(hohoho)

Agora, as respostas para as reviews:

**Kaena Zeho**: Oi, brigado por leres a minha fic. Então e a tua sobre os digimons? Ainda continuas sem ideias? Tou aqui à espera tá? Beijinhos

**AnUsKa**: minha bela! Tão kida a minha manita a ler a minha história! Fico muito contente que estejas a gostar. Até pus ali uma pequenina nota de agradecimento, por causa da dica da ficha lololol… só tu… Tou xeeeeeeia de saudades tuas linda! O que vale é que temos um ano inteeeeirinho para mata-las . Beijinho linda e espero que gostes deste capitulo postado à pressa só para não te deixar à espera. Beijinhos

**littledark**: Oi! Pois é, a Madame Smith é a madrinha do Shaoran… No final, vocês vão todos saber o que ela andou a fazer às escondidas. Eu no capitulo anterior pus aquela pequenina "cena" só para fazer a Saki (e eu) sentir-se melhor… tadita, tinha de a vingar de alguma maneira. beijinhos e obrigado pelo teu review.

SBy Li: ai… obrigado por leres a minha fic! E para aceder ao teu pedido, aqui está a continuação. Espero que gostes.

Bom, já deixei um comentário enorme, é quase uma página (eeeh exagero)!

Obrigado a todos e espero que continuem a gostar do meu trabalho.

Para mais informações ou para dar uma vista de olhos:

Htt(:)/spaces(.)msn(.)com/members/kalilah/

_kalilah_


	7. Chapter 7

Os dois casais saíram da casa amarela em direcção do salão do baile.

-"Ai mor, tá tanto vento…" – disse Tomoyo com uma lágrima no canto dos olhos provocada pela ventania.

-"É… eu acho que ainda vai chover" – ele disse enquanto olhava para o céu.

Enquanto um casal falava do tempo, o outro não falava nada. Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-"Então Shaoran, a Kawamura vai ao baile?"

-"Não sei" – Shaoran olhou para Sakura demoradamente – "Estás linda!

Ela olhou para os olhos do rapaz e viu que o elogio era sincero. Queria tanto que Shaoran a beijasse ali, naquele instante… Mas desanimou. Ele estava noivo da Kawamura. Tinha de se mentalizar que ela e Shaoran não iriam ficar juntos nunca.

Ainda andaram um pouco pois o salão ficava longe.

Pararam à frente de um ginásio. Tinha uma grande faixa que dizia "Baile de Finalistas".

Entraram no edifício e Sakura reparou na decoração. Á sua esquerda encontrava-se um pequeno palco e umas colunas da sua altura. No canto do salão, podia-se ver uma mesa comprida com comidas e bebidas. Pode ver que havia um pequeno bar, onde certamente se serviam as bebidas alcoólicas. Viu que quem estava a servir ao bar era a Reeika, filha de um dos professores e muito sua amiga.

-"Olha Li, importas-te de esperar um pouco aqui? Eu vou só ali ao bar ok?"

-"Ok!" – ele disse e viu-a a distanciar-se

Sakura encaminhava-se agora para o bar. Shaoran continuava no mesmo sítio, até que sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no ombro. Rapidamente virou-se para ver quem era.

-"Tu? O que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou ele incrédulo.

-"Então, estou aqui a fazer o mesmo que tu" – disse ela agarrando-se ao braço de Shaoran.

**Hoje**

Sakura tinha chegado ao bar, mas voltou para trás porque afinal, a rapariga não era a Reeika. Caminhava com um pequeno sorriso. Estava tudo a correr tão bem, o Shaoran estava diferente, já não o via assim a algum tempo.

**Eu vou ficar por aqui**

Azusa conseguiu ver que Sakura voltava para trás. Era essa a sua oportunidade. Agarrou no Shaoran e empurrou-o contra a parede. O rapaz tinha um semblante confuso, não sabia o que queria Azusa. A rapariga prendeu as mãos do rapaz e beijou-o apaixonadamente, sem dar tempo para ele agir.

**Não esperes por mim**

Conseguiu ver o rapaz lá ao fundo, mas viu também a pessoa ao seu lado. Parou de caminhar e viu o que não queria ver: Um beijo entre os dois. Pode pressentir que o baile não ia correr bem. Iria ver o que Shaoran tinha para dizer e logo depois tomava as suas decisões.

**Eu já te dei**

Kawamura separou os seus lábios dos de Shaoran, que olhava atónito para ela.

-"Olha ali a Kinomoto… Olá Kinomoto!" – ela cumprimentou cinicamente.

-"Olá Kawamura, que prazer em ver-te" – Ela retribuiu.

**Mais do que eu sei**

Azusa abraçava ainda mais o seu noivo, que continuava sem saber o que dizer.

**E tudo o que eu queria**

**Um tempo p'ra mim**

-"Então vieste ao baile com quem?" – perguntou Sakura.

-"Com o meu namorado claro." – Kawamura pôs-se a olhar à sua volta e voltou a fixar a rapariga – "E quem é o teu par?"

**Sabes bem que é inútil mudar**

**E o tempo faz parte de mim**

Sakura olhou para Shaoran. E agora? O que iria dizer? Shaoran não contradisse Azusa, o que fez com que Sakura percebesse que mentir seria a sua solução. O rapaz continuava mudo e com os olhos fixos no chão.

-"O meu par telefonou-me agora, ficou doente" – Shaoran fitou a rapariga e em troca recebeu um olhar gélido. Porque não conseguia dizer nada? E porque mentira ela? Sentiu-se petrificado, sem se conseguir mexer. Pode sentir a mágoa da rapariga. Mais uma vez, ele tinha-a desiludido. Era o pior homem do mundo por magoar assim, a flor mais bonita e delicada que alguma vez existiu.

**Hoje vou ficar**

**Hoje quero ir**

-"Bom, eu vou-me embora. Adeus" – ela caminhou rapidamente para a saída. Não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Só tinha uma questão na sua cabeça: Porquê?

-"Vamos dançar Shaoran?" – disse Kawamura com um ar radiante, ainda agarrada ao rapaz.

**Ao fim desse olhar só para te sentir**

'O Xiao Lang enganou-se redondamente ao pensar que eu o deixava ir ao baile com a sonsa da Kinomoto. ' – Ela pensou.

**Hoje vou ficar, Hoje quero ir**

**Ao fim desse olhar, só para te sentir**

O rapaz do cabelo cor de chocolate sentiu a cólera crescer dentro de si. Sabia o que tinha de fazer.

-"Larga-me!" – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

**Hoje, parei e pensei outra vez**

-"Nem pensar! Eu quero ficar a vida toda agarradinha ao meu noivo" – disse ela toda lamechas

-"Sai daqui. Tu não prestas. Nem morto eu vou casar contigo."

**Não esperes por mim**

-"Mas tu és obrigado! Porque é que estás assim zangadinho?"

-"Sabes melhor que eu que ainda tenho uma chance de acabar com o casamento. A vida é minha e faço dela o que eu quero. Acabou Azusa, ACABOU TUDO" – disse ele e saiu, sem mesmo esperar pela resposta. Agora iria falar com Sakura.

**Eu já mudei**

Sakura caminhava à toa. Não conseguia parar as lágrimas que continuavam a formar-se nos seus olhos e que teimavam em escorrer-lhe pela cara.

TRUMMMMM (isto é um trovão )

Sakura estremeceu. Sentiu um pinguinho cair no seu nariz. Olhou para cima e muitas outras gotas de água molharam-lhe a cara.

Já só faltava chover.

-"EU MEREÇO?" – gritou ela para o céu, zangada com o "Senhor" que comandava a meteorologia. Continuou a andar, agora toda molhada. Já nada importava.

**Mais do que eu sei**

-"SAKURA" – ela ouviu gritar. Continuou na sua, não queria falar com ninguém.

-"SAKURA" – ela ouviu outra vez, agora mais perto. Apressou o passo.

**E tudo o que eu queria**

-"Sakura" – agora ela parou, mas permaneceu de costas para o dono daquela voz – "Olha para mim Sakura" – disse ele desesperado.

"…" – Não obteve resposta.

**Um tempo p'ra mim**

-"Sakura olha para mim, por favor"

-"Para quê?" – o rapaz ouviu. A voz dela estava diferente, estava pesada, carregada de tristeza e desapontamento.

**Sabes bem que é inútil mudar**

-"…Sakura…" – ele suspirou. Foi com a sua mão, encontrar o braço dela, para assim a fazer virar.

-"Larga-me" – ela disse baixinho – "não piores as coisas Li, larga-me" – terminou firme.

**E o tempo faz parte de mim**

-"Não te vou largar até tu falares comigo"

-"Larga-me" – ela subiu o tom de voz e num rápido impulso soltou-se e deu uma bofetada na cara do rapaz.

-"Porque fizeste isso?" – ele disse incrédulo, enquanto passava a mão na bochecha quente. A mulher que ele amava decerto o odiava.

**Hoje vou ficar**

Sakura não aguentou. Se Li veio atrás dela, agora teria de ouvir, teria de se sentir mal, péssimo pelo estado em que a tinha deixado. Iria faze-lo sentir culpado e ainda iria dizer o que ia na sua alma.

-"Tu não sabes nada Li… não sabes nada." – Ela disse, de cabeça baixa. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto – "Tu não sabes o que eu tenho aguentado, o que fiz por ti, o que sinto…" – ela olhou para ele e dirigiu a sua mão no lugar onde se podia sentir o fraco pulsar dum coração partido – "Tu não sabes nada Li. Tu não prestas, não vales nada, tudo o que sinto por ti é nojo… nojo e ódio. 'Tou cansada de tudo… Das situações em que me pões, do que me fazes sentir – 'Cansada de te amar ' – ela pensou.

**Hoje quero ir**

-"…Eu desisto! Não vale mais a pena continuar assim. Eu de ti só quero distância. Quanto mais longe estiveres de mim melhor. E sabes que mais Li? Eu quero que tu te fodas! – E dito isto, virou as costas ao rapaz e correu o mais que pode em direcção da sua casa.

**Ao fim desse olhar**

**Só para te sentir**

'Adeus Shaoran Li ' – Ela pensou e enquanto corria, chorava para findar com aquela dor no seu coração.

O rapaz ficou ali. Não teve reacção. Sentia-se um lixo, um nada.

-"Sakura…" – ele sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima escorregava pela face quente do rapaz e se confundia com as gotas da chuva.

**Hoje vou ficar**

Não entendia nada. A rapariga expôs ali, tudo o que estava preso na sua garganta.

Sakura tinha agora entrado em casa. Sentia-se horrível, sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. A pior não! O pior era o Li, esse sim. Relembrou da discussão que tiveram. De certa forma, sentia o seu coração um pouco mais leve, embora estivesse partido. Disse para ele tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, até uma ou duas mentiras mas valia tudo. Não o odiava por aquilo que ele era mas odiava as suas acções, as suas obrigações, a sua noiva. Sim, a sua noiva.

**Hoje quero ir**

Sakura continuava deitada no chão da entrada de sua casa. Chorava que nem uma desalmada.

-"Miauu" – ela ouviu. Kero estava junto dela.

Agarrou no seu bichano e desabafou tudo com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não percebia.

**Ao fim desse olhar**

**Só para te sentir**

Shaoran caminhava em direcção da sua casa. Não ia insistir com ela, não agora. Sentia-se magoado, apesar de não ter esse direito. Passou em frente da residência Kinomoto e soltou um suspiro.

**Só para te sentir**

-"Eu não vou desistir Sakura." – Olhou de forma esperançosa para a casa e voltou a andar.

Vou ficar

§§

Uma semana tinha passado, mas a magoa que Sakura sentia continuava presente. Li tinha insistido muito com ela, para que voltassem a ser amigos, mas amizade ela já não lhe conseguia dar. Não fazia sentido.

'Se vemos uma faca, não vamos lá com os dedos pois podemo-nos cortar ' – ela pensou.

Com o Li era exactamente a mesma coisa. Sabia que se estivesse perto dele iria aleijar-se e não queria isso para si. Tambem tinha Amor por si própria.

-"Sakura" – ela ouviu a Chiharu chamar. A Chiharu era uma amiga de infância, assim como Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko e Tomoyo.

Virou-se para falar com a rapariga.

-"Olha, este sábado faço anos"

-"A sério?" – pensou logo no que iria oferecer a ela.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça – " E eu estou a pensar em fazer uma festa"

-"Que óptima ideia. E quando é?"

-"Na noite de sexta para sábado. É no bar do Suzuki, sabes aquele do karaoke" – ela completou quando viu a cara confusa da amiga.

-"Ah!" – ela exclamou – "Já sei qual é, esse bar é bem calmo, parece-me bem."

-"Pois, foi por isso que o escolhi. Tu, a Rika e o Li não gostam muito de confusões e de sítios com muito barulho" – ela disse.

-"O Li vai?" – Sakura perguntou perdendo um pouco a animação.

-"Vai. Vão todos do nosso grupo. Olha Saki, o que é que se passa?" – ela perguntou.

Tinha notado diferenças na disposição de ambos, já para não falar do distanciamento que havia entre os dois. Isso fazia-lhe confusão. A Sakura gostava de Li e este também parecia nutrir algum sentimento por ela apesar de ter namorada.

-"Não se passa nada Chiharu. Não te preocupes comigo, eu estou bem" – disse Sakura, respondendo à questão da amiga. Só teve pena de mentir para ela, mas não queria ser motivo de apoquentações.

-"Se tu o dizes…" – Chiharu não insistiu mais e resolveu respeitar a vontade da amiga – "Então, apareces lá amanha à noite? Posso contar contigo?"

-"Claro miga " – Sakura pode ver que Tomoyo se aproximava.

-"Então vá! Não faltes!" – Chiharu disse enquanto se ia embora.

-"Daidoujii" – Sakura ouviu. Era Shaoran que corria na direcção de Tomoyo. Viu que os dois se afastavam dali e pela primeira vez sentiu ciúmes e inveja da amiga.

Dirigiu-se para a sala de aula e sentou-se no seu lugar. Deitou-se sobre a mesa, com a cabeça enfiada no meio dos seus braços.

Porque tinha de chorar agora? Porque tinha de se sentir tão fraca, tão débil? Porque é que a sua consciência não conseguia ser mais forte do que o seu coração, dos que os seus sentimentos? Ele… a culpa era toda dele.

Toda não! A culpa também era sua porque permitiu-se amar assim. Agora quem lhe arrancaria aquele sentimento do peito? Ela! Sim, ela. Iria conseguir esquece-lo, nem que tivesse de mudar de casa. Sim, iria correr tudo bem. Depois de esquece-lo iria ficar tudo bem, ela convenceu-se.

'Mas será que é mesmo isso que eu quero? ' – Perguntou-se no momento em que Tomoyo e Shaoran entravam na sala.

'Lá se vai a auto-confiança ' – pensou, desapontada consigo própria.

Shaoran deitou-lhe um olhar de cãozinho abandonado. Só esperava que corresse tudo bem amanhã…

§§

Sakura acabava de entrar no bar do Suzuki. Viu um pequenino estrado onde estava apenas um microfone e o suporte em cima dele. Junto do estrado que servia de palco estava um pequeno ecrã onde iriam aparecer as letras das canções. Ao menos iria fazer um esforço para se divertir.

Sentou-se na mesa, acompanhada por todos à excepção de Tomoyo e Shaoran, que ainda não tinham chegado.

-"Bom, vamos então começar a cantar" – disse Chiharu. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pequeno computador que estava perto do balcão. Escolheu a musica e chamou Naoko para que a acompanhasse.

A festa estava animada e já lá estavam à umas três horas, mas não se cansavam de cantar ou se fartavam do ambiente daquele bar. Tomoyo levantou-se.

-"Bom, agora é a nossa vez" – olhou de relance para Eriol que também se levantou.

Dirigiram-se ao habitual computador e em seguida para o palco. A música tinha começado.

Tomoyo pegou no microfone e falou:

-"Esta música é para a flor de cerejeira" – olhou para Sakura e sorriu.

Tomoyo e Eriol cantavam lindamente. A voz aguda da rapariga contrastava perfeitamente com a grave de Eriol.

Sakura ouvia a letra com atenção e pode perceber que não era Tomoyo que lhe dedicava a música, mas sim Shaoran. Era por isso que eles dois cochichavam tanto.

Sakura olhou para Shaoran que abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sakura falou primeiro:

-"Chiharu, eu não me estou a sentir muito bem… Ficavas chateada se eu fosse para casa?"

"Não Sakura. Podes ir para casa. Obrigado por teres vindo"

Sakura levantou-se a abraçou a amiga.

-"Parabéns" – ela abriu um sorriso doce.

-"Obrigado. Agora vê lá se te pões boa!"

-"Ok, Aproveita bem o dia. Adeus" – e com esta frase dirigiu-se para a saída.

-"Chiharu, eu vou só ali à casa de banho" – e o rapaz partiu na direcção de Sakura.

-"A casa de banho não fica para aquele lado?" – perguntou Naoko sem perceber nada. Chiharu só sorriu. Esperava que eles se acertassem.

Sakura apercebeu-se de que Shaoran começava a levantar-se da mesa. Saiu do restaurante e escondeu-se num beco que havia ali perto. Viu que Shaoran tinha acabado de sair pela porta e caminhou até ao meio da rua. Sakura conseguia ver todos os movimentos do rapaz e assegurou-se de que ele não conseguia ver nenhum dos seus.

A melodia continuava a tocar. Tomoyo e Eriol ainda cantavam. A rapariga dos olhos verdes iria ficar ali só mais um pouco a ouvir aquela canção porque afinal ela fora-lhe dedicada.

Não conseguia desviar o olhar de Shaoran. Ele parecia estar a sofrer tanto como ela. Os seus olhos tinham-se tornado tristes, pareciam até que estavam sem vida. Começou a arrepender-se de ter saído do restaurante, mas se não o fizesse, iria falar com ele e o mais certo era perdoa-lo.

Talvez devesse fazer isso…

Talvez devesse dar mais uma oportunidade a ele. Estavam ambos a sofrer, isso era visível. Talvez ela não devesse apagar o amor que sentia, mas aprender a viver com ele. Sim, iria fazer isso e quando reparasse já o tinha esquecido. Iria correr tudo bem.

Shaoran já tinha ido para dentro. Não iria lá, ele é que teria de lhe pedir desculpas. Era o seu orgulho que estava em jogo. Seguiu para casa mais alegre, agora que o tinha perdoado. Só faltava o Shaoran tomar conhecimento disso.

O rapaz caminhava agora para a mesa. Estava desolado. Mais uma tentativa que tinha falhado. Iria tentar mais uma vez e se não tivesse sucesso, não teria outra solução que não, se conformar e deixar Sakura em paz.

§§

Ainda pensava nos telefonemas da florzinha. Já tinha acontecido. Pegou no auscultador e marcou um número. Sorriu ao ouvir uma voz feminina tão conhecida por si do outro lado da linha.

-"'Tou sim?"

-"Olá" – ela saudou amavelmente.

-"Áh! És tu! Então tens novidades para mim?"

Ela sorriu ao ser reconhecida.

-"Tenho. A Sakura contou-me que aquilo que previ já aconteceu."

-"Já? Mas não deveria ser mais tarde?" – ela perguntou intrigada.

-"Deveria, mas sabes que o futuro não é totalmente previsível."

Ambas abriram um pequeno sorriso. Conheciam-se desde miúdas, estudaram juntas e só se separaram quando uma delas casou e teve de cumprir as suas obrigações como esposa em Hong-Kong. Mantiveram sempre o contacto através de cartas e telefonemas mas não era a mesma coisa. Quando o seu filho nasceu, Beth deslocou-se até lá e fez questão de ser madrinha do rapaz. Alias, fora-lhe prometido que quando Yelan tivesse o primeiro filho rapaz, ela seria a madrinha da criança.

-"E o que disseram as cartas?" – perguntou Yelan, uma senhora muito respeitada na China. Quando pequena, ela tinha muitos sinais fora do normal.

Conseguir prever o futuro não passou despercebido pelos seus pais e por isso foi levada a um psiquiatra. Fora convencida a esquecer o dom que recebera, até que conheceu Beth, uma inglesa que partilhava os mesmos poderes que ela. Juntas, eram uma dupla imparável. Eram tratadas como se fossem "bichos-do-mato" mas nada disso importava porque tinham a amizade uma da outra. Mas, à medida que o tempo foi passando, ambas cresceram, passaram pela adolescência e experimentaram o amor, mas tiveram sortes diferentes.

Yelan casou com o herdeiro da família Li e juntos tiveram quatro raparigas e um menino. Beth também casou, mas enviuvou cedo, não tendo tido de ser mãe. Por isso tratava Shaoran, seu afilhado, como se fosse seu filho. Podia ter casado novamente, constituir uma nova família, mas Beth nunca esqueceu aquele inglês que mudou a sua vida. Nunca conseguiu amar de novo.

-"Beth… O que disseram as cartas?" – ela repetiu pacientemente.

-"Ãn? Áh! As cartas… continuam a dizer o mesmo. Continua tudo como previsto." – Ela caiu de novo nos seus pensamentos. Revoltava-lhe o facto de Yelan ter desistido dos seus poderes, quando constatou que os seus filhos não os tinham herdado de si, para além de não precisar deles, até agora. Quando lhe contou sobre Azusa Kawamura e tudo o que a rapariga disse e fez, Yelan tentou fazer algo, mas era tarde demais. O seu dom tinha desaparecido, talvez porque ela tenha deixado de o usar ou porque não tenha se preocupado em evoluir na magia. Mas também… Yelan já tinha tudo o que queria, tudo o que precisava para ser feliz.

Se houvesse algum problema, ela sabia que tinha a sua amiga "bruxinha" para a ajudar.

-"E o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Yelan

§§

'ACABOU TUDO' – ela relembrou mais uma vez. Sentia-se um lixo. Tinha conseguido com que a Kinomoto se afastasse do seu noivo, mas não contava que ele acabasse o noivado. Tambem não estava à espera que Xiao Lang se apercebesse do que sentia, mas precipitou-se. Ele devia saber que podia cancelar o casamento, tinha todas as condições para o fazer.

Não tinha outra solução se não ir embora, já lhe bastava a humilhação que iria passar à frente dos anciões por ter sido rejeitada uma vez. Mas pensando bem… Ela iria deixar a Kinomoto vencer assim? Iria ver o que conseguiria fazer. Se não lhe restasse mais opção nenhuma, aí sim, iria embora para longe daquela cidade nojenta.

Telefonou para seu pai e contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado.

O Sr. Takuya, após ouvir a sua filha reflectiu um pouco.

-"Zuzu, quero-te aqui em Hong-Kong o mais rápido possível. Já chega de humilhação. Um bom jogador também deve saber quando desistir. Alem disso, já tenho uns planos novos para ti.

-"Mas pai…"

-"Zuzu, não insistas."

-"Posso saber ao menos que planos são esses que tens para mim?"

-"Claro querida. Eu já estava à espera que isto acontecesse e por isso eu já te arranjei um novo rapaz para tu casares."

-"O quê?" – não queria acreditar, o seu pai estava louco, só podia ser isso.

-"Pois é Zuzu… O Xiao Lang já comunicou a todos da família Li que o casamento estava anulado, mas não deu explicações. O que ficou acordado entre ele e os anciões ninguém sabe."

-"Ele não perde tempo…" – ela amuou.

-" Vais casar com um membro da família Li, mas não tão poderoso como o Xiao Lang. Ele dará tudo o que precisas e ficarás em boas mãos"

-"Não quero pai!"

-"Lamento minha querida Zuzu." – E com isto terminou.

Azusa pousava o telefone no gancho. Não queria acreditar. Queria ir embora mas não concordava com a decisão de seu pai, ainda mais quando tinha cancelado um casamento à tão pouco tempo. Iria para Hong-Kong sim, mas iria também por juízo na cabeça do seu pai.

* * *

Oi…Tudo bem com vocês?

Bom, queria pedir imensas desculpas pela demora mas eu tive uns problemas e não o pode postar mais cedo. Já acabei de escrever a historia e ela terá 9 capítulos.

Queria pedir também muitas desculpas mas não vou fazer agradecimentos pessoais, prometo que os faço no capítulo 8.

Muito obrigado pelos reviews, cada um dá-me igual força para continuar, Obrigado aos que lêem e que não deixam reviews.

A música que escolhi para este capítulo é interpretada por Mafalda Veiga e André Sardet. Não tenho a certeza se o nome da música é "Hoje vou ficar" mas como é o nome que eu aqui tenho, vou deixar estar (até rimou Hihihi)

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, sei que o baile era muito aguardado. Só tenho pena dele não ter corrido bem

Bom, vou dar o go,

Beijinhos

_kalilah _


	8. Chapter 8

Beth acabava de desligar o telefone. Estava tudo a correr como o previsto.

Senão fosse a sua intervenção, as coisas seguiriam um rumo diferente, um rumo em que só uma pessoa iria sair beneficiada. Relembrou de como tudo começou.

**FlashBack **

Enquanto deitava as cartas na mesa, ela pensava no que fazer. Iria dizer a verdade para ela? Ou parte dela? Poderia dizer a verdade mas ocultar o resto. Sim, iria fazer isso.

-"Madame, o que vê ai?" – a rapariga à sua frente perguntou.

-"Olha minha querida, as cartas não me dão informações concretas. Dizem-me que os vais conseguir afastar. Estás a ver aqui esta carta? Diz que é por tempo indefinido. Esta aqui junto desta diz-me que o teu sucesso é incerto"

Era obvio que a rapariga não percebia nada de cartas de tarot e como interpreta-las. Seria fácil engana-la. Era verdade que ela iria afasta-los e que o sucesso dela seria incerto mas resolveu ocultar o resto, deixa-la na dúvida. Aquela rapariga não tinha boas intenções, pode ver isso no momento em que lhe pôs a vista em cima. Ela não era como aquelas miúdas ingénuas que queria um namoradinho ou outro. Ela queria mais que isso.

Depois de conversar com a miúda pôde confirmar as suas suspeitas. Ela pedira um feitiço e um amuleto para conquistar o rapaz. Fez tudo o que ela pediu porque sabia que a sua interferência nada mudaria no futuro.

Quando a miúda saiu da loja, a senhora voltou a deitar as cartas. Pode ver que havia uma interferência que certamente era a sua, havia uma carta que significava uma ilusão, uma influência que mais uma vez iria ser causada por si. O resto já conhecia. Essa ilusão iria ser desfeita por si por pedido de uma dama, iria haver uma enorme confusão. O rapaz e essa dama iriam seguir caminhos diferentes mas próximos que se iriam cruzar dentro de um curto prazo de tempo. O resto não lhe foi dito.

Tinha um mau pressentimento. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça que só poderia significar uma coisa: iria ter uma visão.

Pegou no telefone e discou metade de um número. Começaram as visões.

Viu o seu afilhado, Shaoran com uma rapariga. Viu um beijo entre eles, uma flor de cerejeira. Viu a rapariga que tinha acabado de sair da loja, a beijar o seu afilhado e a outra rapariga a presenciar aquela cena. Viu a rapariga sair dali com lágrimas nos olhos, o que fez com que começasse a chorar. Sentia a dor da rapariga dentro de si. Continuou a ter as visões, agora enquanto chorava. Viu Shaoran a casar com a rapariga da loja. Previu o seu afilhado na miséria e a sua mulher com muito dinheiro e com outro homem dentro de um carro. Ouviu a frase:

-"Já tenho o dinheiro comigo. Vamos embora 'mor!"

Viu tudo azul e uma nova imagem surgia na sua cabeça. A rapariga que tinha visto a chorar, casava agora com outro homem. Ela não parecia feliz. Uma nova imagem surgia na cabeça. O mesmo homem batia na rapariga e no filho, supôs.

As visões continuavam a vir à sua cabeça. Era tudo tão confuso. Viu a rapariga e o filho serem espancados até à morte. Sentiu uma dor no peito.

-"NAAAAAO!" – ela gritou. As visões tinham por fim acabado. Sentia-se esgotada, mais que o habitual. Trouxe o telefone para perto de si e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Estava ofegante. Não podia acreditar. Teria que fazer algo. Teria de telefonar para ela.

Discou o número todo e ouviu do outro lado a voz de Yelan.

-"Yelan, tu não sabes o que está para acontecer."

Contou tudo o que viu para a mulher que ouvia tudo com o maior cuidado, para não lhe escapar nenhum pormenor.

-"Só temos uma solução. Ajudas-me Beth?"

-"Claro 'Lan. Eu sou a madrinha dele. Eu vou ajudar-te até ao fim.

-"Então escuta. Vais aproximar-te dele, e vais conhecer a rapariga. Eles não podem ficar separados. O meu filho não pode casar com essa Kawamura. Teremos de planear tudo com a maior minuciosidade.

**Fim do Flashback**

O futuro só dependia das escolhas deles. Ela e Yelan fizeram o possível para que o futuro mudasse e agora era deixar o destino seguir o seu curso.

TRIM TRIM (telefone Hihihi)

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e foi atender o telefone.

-"Madame Smith, loja esotérica. O que deseja?"

-"Falar com a minha madrinha emprestada" – disse uma voz feminina

-"Sakura!" – a senhora exclamou – "Que saudades! Então querida, porque ligaste?"

-"Eu também tenho muitas saudades suas. Queria falar consigo"

-"Sobre o quê querida?"

-"Para variar, do Shaoran"

-"Então querida? O que fez ele agora?"

-"Dedicou-me uma música num Karaoke… "

-"E que musica era essa?" – Beth divertia-se imenso com a criatividade de Shaoran.

-"Era uma música para um pedido de desculpas"

-"E tu desculpaste?"

-"Não falei com ele. Saí antes de ele abrir a boca."

-"Sakura…"

-"Tenha calma Beth… Eu resolvi seguir os seus conselhos e vou perdoa-lo."

-"A sério querida? Mas não o vais perdoar só porque te aconselhei a fazer pois não?"

-"Não, esteja descansada. Vou perdoa-lo porque acho que já chegou a altura de o fazer. Já lhe fiz ver que eu não estou cá sempre para ele, que eu também tenho sentimentos e que quando ele não me trata como deve de ser, eu posso ir embora."

-"E os teus sentimentos querida?" – ainda queria confirmar

-"Os meus sentimentos ainda são os mesmos." – Ela desanimou – "mas você mesma me disse que devo pensar positivo, que vai correr tudo bem…" – recuperou o ânimo.

Elisabeth sorriu. Realmente a sua "afilhada" era uma pessoa óptima que merecia tudo de bom. Ainda bem que fez aqueles ajustes no presente para aperfeiçoar o futuro.

-"E vai correr querida… vai correr"

-"Ai Touya!Já vou! Beth? Vou ter de desligar…"

-"Ok querida. Vai lá"

-"Adeus, beijinhos" – Sakura disse.

-"Beijinhos querida" – disse Beth e pôs o telefone no gancho.

Novamente pegou no auscultador e marcou um número.

-"Tou?"

-"Yelan querida, tenho óptimas notícias… "

§§

Sakura acabava de desligar o telefone. Mais uma vez tinha incomodado Beth para falar de Shaoran. Desde a noite do jantar, telefonava para a senhora e contava-lhe tudo o que acontecia, entre elas as tentativas falhadas de Shaoran para pedir perdão. Ficaria eternamente agradecida a ela, por ouvir pacientemente cada palavra que dizia.

Shaoran tinha muita sorte por ter uma madrinha assim.

Shaoran… sempre o Shaoran. Tudo o que pensava lhe fazia lembrar o rapaz.

Sentia muito a sua falta, dos seus olhares, dos seus toques, das suas piadas sem graça, do som da sua voz, do cheiro dele… Amava tudo nele, até os seus defeitos. Como era possível uma pessoa como Azusa que estava visivelmente interessada na fortuna dele, o ter como o seu prometido?

O pior seria Shaoran amar Kawamura. Preferia ficar na ignorância do que saber de quem o rapaz gostava. Tinha medo de que o chinês lhe confidenciasse os seus sentimentos e ela não conseguisse controlar as suas emoções ao saber que não era a escolhida do coração de Shaoran.

Olhou para o seu telemóvel. Queria ouvir a voz do rapaz, mas não iria telefonar. Desviou o olhar para o relógio. Tomoyo já estava atrasada. Dirigiu-se à janela e olhou para a casa dele.

-"Sakura, abre a porta" – ela ouviu

-"TOUYA ABRE A PORTA À TOMOYO" – ela gritou para o andar de baixo.

Touya… o seu querido irmão Touya. Já era um homem feito e levava uma vida independente, como ele sempre quis. Quando saiu de casa, prometeu a Fujitaka que iria vencer na vida e conseguiu apesar de ter tido de sacrificar montes de coisas que gostava como o basket e o futebol. A estudar de noite e trabalhar de dia, Touya formou-se em Marketing e conseguiu arranjar um emprego em Tokyo.

Voltou para casa a pedido do seu pai e fazia o trajecto Tomoeda – Tokyo todos os dias. Conseguiu ser o empregado mais novo e mais empenhado da empresa. Quando foi promovido, teve de se mudar definitivamente para Tokyo pois o horário era muito preenchido, mas com a condição de vir visitar o seu pai e irmã nas ferias e em algumas folgas que tivesse (que eram poucas).

Foi então que Touya conheceu Mizuki, a filha do dono do templo Tsukimine. No momento em que a viu, apaixonou-se por ela e hoje namoram. Apesar da distância entre os dois, Touya e Kaho amam-se e tencionam casar quando a vida estiver mais estabilizada. Muitas vezes escreviam-se apesar da distância não ser muita, afinal Tomoeda ficava mesmo ao lado de Tokyo, mas como Kaho dizia:

"Com os telefonemas, podemos ouvir o som da voz de quem gostamos mas com as cartas é diferente: podemos recordar sempre que quisermos o que nos foi escrito para alem de ser muito mais romântico." – e depois de dizer isto abria um daqueles sorrisos que só ela sabia dar.

De certa forma ela tinha razão.

-"Prima…. Saki... SAKURA!" – ela assustou-se com o grito que Tomoyo deu.

-"Ãn? Desculpa prima… não 'tava aqui."

-"Pois não! 'Tavas na lua. O teu irmão disse que já temos o jantar feito. Ele disse que ia sair."

-"Ah…Deve ter ido ter com a Kaho. Vamos jantar?"

-"Vamos!"

E com isto, desceram e começaram a jantar.

-"Tomoyo… como vai o Shaoran?"

-"Depois do que lhe fizeste ontem? De rastos"

-"Mas ele merece"

-"Ele já teve o que mereceu. Ele não fez por mal, a culpa nem sequer foi dele."

-"Pois…" – ela disse sarcasticamente.

-"Sakura… dá-lhe uma oportunidade… ele quer realmente se redimir"

Só esperava que Sakura lhe desse uma chance. Se não o fizesse, o sofrimento seria maior, porque ambos amavam-se e só não estariam juntos por causa da mágoa e de um estúpido orgulho.

-"Anda mudar de assunto. Não quero falar do Shaoran agora" – sabia que tudo o que dissesse ali, iria com certeza ser dito a Shaoran. Queria que ele sofresse enquanto esperava pelo perdão. Não iria dizer quer lhe dava uma chance, ele é que teria de arranja-la.

Tomoyo viu a expressão da prima. Estava tudo certo, Shaoran tinha luz verde para continuar. No estado em que estava, Sakura iria ser facilmente convencida a perdoar o rapaz. O próprio a iria convencer.

Mais tarde, Sakura e Tomoyo encontravam-se deitadas. Sakura na sua cama e Tomoyo num colchão de ar, que tinha como função dar uma boa noite aos seus visitantes.

Podiam estar deitadas mas não tinham a mínima vontade de dormir. Já que Tomoyo iria "dormir" lá hoje, iriam divertir-se ao máximo a contar as coscuvilhices que sabiam uma à outra, ou então como preferiam dizer, "falar". Tomoyo veio prevenida com a sua câmara de filmar e umas pilhas, não vá aquelas falharem…

-"E o Touya fica cá até quando?" – perguntou Tomoyo enquanto filmava tudo.

-"Ele deve passar a noite na companhia da Kaho por isso ele já deve ter levado as malas com ele no carro. Amanha tem de estar em Tokyo para um novo dia de trabalho."

'Óptimo ' – pensou a rapariga dos olhos ametistas.

-"O que vais fazer amanhã?" – ela continuou

-"Amanha é domingo, dia de trabalho." – Sakura sorriu – "a patroa não dá férias para ninguém"

-"E vais trabalhar o dia todo?"

-"Sim, das oito até às 18:00. Amanhã vens comigo e tomas lá o pequeno almoço pode ser?"

-"Claro."

TRIM TRIM (telefone P)

-"É o meu?" – perguntou Sakura mas olhou para a secretária e não havia luz – "É o teu Tomoyo."

-" Importas-te que atenda?" – Ela levantou-se e pousou a câmara de filmar ao pé da secretária.

-"Estás à vontade."

-"É o Shaoran"

-"Tomoyo… podes por em mãos livres?"

-"Porque?" – Ela queria rir… sabia bem o porquê mas estava a fazer-se de desentendida.

-"…para ouvir a voz dele…" –Ela disse envergonhada.

-"Claro prima, mas mais tarde temos de falar.." – e sorriu.

Sakura repreendeu-se. Tinha assim tanta vontade de ouvir a voz do rapaz? Agora teria de enfrentar um questionário "à Tomoyo" só por causa de um desejo que tinha.

-"Tou?" – Tomoyo atendeu.

-"Tomoyo?" – Sakura ouviu. Mais uma vez ficou com ciúmes. Desde quando é que Tomoyo e Shaoran tinham intimidade para se tratarem pelos nomes?

-"Diz Shaoran"

-"Queria saber como é amanhã…"

-"Ah…" – Tomoyo teria de mudar de assunto senão os seus planos iriam falhar"

-"Então?"

-"Amanhã falamos sobre isso, vem ter comigo ao parque do Rei Pinguim, às nove horas ok?"

-"Não pode ser às oito e meia? É que eu queria passar pela biblioteca cedo, sabes como é, chega a época de exames, ela fica cheia e depois para vagar mesa é um pesadelo." – Sakura abriu um pequenino sorriso. Era típico do Shaoran, querer chegar primeiro que os outros, assegurar o seu lugar.

-"Às oito e meia não dá Shaoran… Eu vou tomar o pequeno almoço com a Sakura. Espera"

-"Sakura, amanha podemos tomar o pequeno almoço mais cedo?"

Sakura acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Se não fosse trabalhar iria ver o que se passa entre os dois. Parece que afinal aquela aproximação não era por causa de si. Que raiva que sentia, não saber o que se estava a passar, realmente deixava-a nervosa.

-"Shaoran? Às oito e meia tá óptimo. Não te atrases."

-"Tomoyo… A Sakura está bem?"

Ela olhou para Sakura, que ficou com um semblante triste.

-"Está Shaoran… Vá tenho de desligar. Amanhã falamos."

-"Ok! Oito e meia no Pinguim."

Tomoyo desligou o telefone e olhou para Sakura que fixava um ponto qualquer, concentrada em não chorar. Porque é que ele tinha de ser tão atencioso, tão gentil?

-"Prima, eu vou à casa de banho." – Tomoyo saiu do quarto.

Sakura também se levantou. Sabia que Tomoyo iria demorar, pois ia lavar os dentes, pentear o cabelo etc…

Fechou a cortina e desviou-a um pouco de maneira a poder espreitar sem ser vista.

Viu o rapaz que amava. Será que havia alguma coisa entre ele e a Tomoyo? Não podia ser… Tomoyo era sua prima e amiga de infância, sabia que gostava de Shaoran e ainda tinha namorado. Shaoran também tinha Azusa… Lembrou-se dela… Onde é que ela andava? Nunca mais a tinha visto.

'E ainda bem'

Ouviu a porta da casa de banho a ser aberta e voou para a sua cama.

-"Então Tomoyo, como vai tudo com o Eriol?"

-"Vai bem" – Ela sorriu.

Sakura também abriu um pequeno sorriso. Se ela não queria entrar em pormenores, ela não iria insistir.

Se houvesse alguma coisa entre eles, o que é que isso lhe importava? Não era da sua conta.

Aconchegou-se nos cobertores. É claro que era do seu interesse… Era do Shaoran e da sua prima que se tratava.

Resolveu dormir, ao menos no mundo dos sonhos ela era feliz, sem dúvidas, sem sofrimento. Era só ela e Shaoran. Juntos.

§§

Sakura não via a hora de chegar a casa. Cada dia em que ia trabalhar para o café da Chiharu, voltava estafada. O café estava a ficar cada dia mais popular e com isso, a casa ficava cada vez com mais movimentada.

Ainda pensava onde teria perdido as chaves. Tinha a certeza que as tinha metido no móvel da entrada da casa, mas no dia seguinte já lá não estavam. A sua sorte seria a chave suplente que escondiam no jardim, senão iria ficar na rua.

-"Chiharu, já posso ir?"

-"Podes Saki. Olha, podes esperar um pouco para eu ir buscar o envelope com o dinheiro?"

-"Posso, vai lá" – Se era para receber o seu salário esperaria o tempo que precisasse.

§§

Finalmente tinha saído do café. Iria agora encontrar-se com Shaoran. Ontem, por fazer a vontade à amiga, ia estragando os planos a Shaoran.

Avistou-o sentado no banco.

-"Bom dia Shaoran"

-"Bom dia Tomoyo"

-"Olha… queria pedir-te desculpa por ontem, por ter-te despachado à pressa mas a Sakura estava ao pé de mim e eu não podia falar sobre aquele assunto."

-"Compreendo. Então, o que conseguiste saber?"

-" Ela foi trabalhar, mas sai as seis. Consegui tirar as chaves para tu entrares e o resto é contigo. Desejo-te boa sorte." – Ela disse enquanto estendia uma chaves.

-"Obrigado Tomoyo." – E abraçou a rapariga dos olhos ametistas.

-"De nada Shaoran, eu só quero o melhor para vocês dois."

-"Eu sei" – Ele separou-se dela.

-"Então vá, vai lá para a biblioteca estudar"

-"Queres vir comigo?"

-"Se não incomodar…

§§

Finalmente já ia a caminho de casa. Olhou para o envelope na sua mão… Merecia um aumento mas não tinha cara de pedir isso a Chiharu.

Dirigiu-se ao jardim e contou as pedras. A chave estava debaixo da terceira. Levantou-a e caminhou agora para a porta. Abriu-a, pousou a mala no sofá e foi para a cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

Shaoran estava no quarto de Sakura. E se ela não reagisse bem? Quer dizer… apesar de se conhecerem eles não se falavam e ele estava na casa dela sem ser convidado.

Ouviu a porta a abrir e preparou-se. Colocou um CD na aparelhagem e carregou no play.

_**Remember when**_

Sakura ouviu uma música vinda do seu quarto. Será que era… um ladrão? Ou pior… um fantasma? (esta rapariga precisa de rever as suas prioridades..) Iria lá ver, afinal ela era a encarregada da casa.

Subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho até que chegou à porta do quarto.

Shaoran sentou-se na pontinha da cama. Rezava para que tudo corresse bem.

_**we never needed each other**_

A rapariga abriu a porta devagarinho e deparou-se com… Shaoran?

* * *

Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo vai tudo mais ou menos. Resolvi que vou postar este e o capítulo nove juntos. "Porquê?" - Perguntam-se vocês… Porque vos fiz esperar muito tempo por o resto da historia e também porque já não tenho Internet, o que me dificulta a vida . Queria também desculpar-me mas como ando com a cabeça no ar (hihi) esqueci-me de por a letra da segunda musica no capítulo 7. A musica que iria por era "Sorry 2004" cantada por um senhor gordinho que nem sei o nome.

Em relação aos reviews, eu irei mandar um email a cada comentário não respondido.

Bom, por agora é tudo, no capítulo nove é que devo escrever um grande texto…

Boa leitura

_Kalilah _


	9. Chapter 9

**Negrito** – Sakura a narrar

* * *

Shaoran sentou-se na pontinha da cama. Rezava para que tudo corresse bem. 

_Remember when_

A rapariga abriu a porta devagarinho e deparou-se com… Shaoran?

-"O que estás aqui a fazer?" – ela não estava mesmo nada à espera. Shaoran levantou-se.

-"Sakura… eu quero pedir-te uma oportunidade para me explicar." – Ele olhou para ela. Agora, iria ser tudo ou nada.

_we never needed each other_

-"Não sei..." – ela olhou para ele também. Iria ser má, mas queria sentir o gostinho das incertezas do rapaz.

-"Eu não te peço que me perdoes, até te compreendo se não o fizeres. Mas por favor deixa-me explicar-te tudo." – Ele tentou convence-la.

-"Explica lá então" – ela falou na defensiva. Tinha de ser bruta.

-"Eu não convidei a Azusa para o baile, ela é que pensava que sim. Eu disse-te que ia ao baile contigo e era isso que eu queria. Eu não sabia que ela ia dizer que eu era o seu par…"

_The best of friends like_

-"E porque não disseste nada? Porque ficaste calado?" – ela interrompeu

-"Não sei. Não consegui falar, Sakura acredita em mim…"

-"Como posso confiar em ti Shaoran? Se me enganas na primeira oportunidade"

-"Eu não fiz por mal, desculpa"

-"Não sei…"

_Sister and Brother_

-"Por favor Sakura" – A rapariga viu os olhos do rapaz ficarem cada vez mais brilhantes.

-"Por favor Sakura" – ele repetiu. Fixou o chão enquanto uma lágrima rolava pela sua face.

_We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
_

Sakura não aguentou mais. Já o tinha feito sofrer o suficiente. Dirigiu-se a ele e abraçou-o.

-"Eu perdoo-te"

Shaoran nem quis acreditar, ela não parecia guardar qualquer tipo de rancor.

-"A sério? Não 'tas a gozar?"

-"Não, 'tou a falar a sério" – e abriu um sorriso.

_Those days are gone_

-"Então já esta tudo bem?" – ele tentou certificar-se.

-"Está" – 'Mentirosa! ' – Ela chamou-se. Ainda havia a Azusa. – "Então, novidades?"

-"Acabei tudo com a Azusa"

_And I want you so much_

-"O noivado também?"

Shaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. Como é que ela poderia saber do noivado?

-"…Sim, tudo acabado."

_The night is long and I need your touch_

Sakura abriu o sorriso mais lindo que tinha.

-"Queres chá?" – ela perguntou.

Ele acenou positivamente. Viu ela a virar costas e chamou-a.

_Don't know what to say  
_

-"Sakura…"

-"Diz?"

Era agora. Iria dizer tudo o que sentia por ela. Se não fosse agora, talvez nunca mais tivesse oportunidade.

_I never meant to feel this way_

-"Há uma coisa que ainda te quero dizer…"

-"Diz!" – ela disse ingenuamente. Se ela soubesse o que o rapaz estava a tentar dizer…

_Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

-"É que… eu… Ahnnn….eu tenho… eu…" – como era difícil, dizer simplesmente amo-te – " Eu descobri que…"

-"Vai Shao, diz logo"

Shaoran buscou força dentro de si para dizer.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

-"Sakura… eu…eu am…"

-"Queres ajuda?" – ela brincou.

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

Shaoran sorriu. Sakura não era nada perspicaz…

-"não é preciso"

-"é melhor eu esperar sentada né?" – ela sorriu.

_What did I say, what did you do?_

Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Sakura reparou que ele não estava a brincar, deveria ser algo sério.

-"Pronto Shaoran, eu não brinco mais."

-"Eu…" –

'Tantos rodeios Shaoran… diz logo à rapariga que a amas, diz tudo de uma vez'

-"Eu… Sakura, eu amo-te" – e dito isto, o rapaz aguardou pela resposta dela.

_How did I fall in love with you?_

-"O quê!" – ela nem quis acreditar.

Shaoran baixou a cabeça novamente.

-"Não precisas dizer nada…" – e apressou-se a sair.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

-"Shaoran, eu também te amo" – ela disse ao vê-lo a sair.

O rapaz voltou atrás e olhou para ela. Sakura abriu um sorriso doce.

-"Então… e agora?" – ele perguntou ingenuamente.

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
_

Sakura não disse mais nada. Caminhou em direcção do rapaz e beijou-o.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you_?

**§§ (Sakura a narrar)**

**Os anos passam rápido quando somos felizes. Muita coisa mudou desde que comecei a namorar com o Shaoran. **

**Azusa, a ex-noiva de Shaoran, regressou para Hong-Kong…**

Azusa acabava de sair do aeroporto. Iria ser apresentada ao seu noivo. Noivo? Nem queria acreditar que iria casar com um desconhecido. Agora já sabia o que sentia o Xiao Lang. Só esperava que ele fosse rico.

Entrou na sua casa e viu a sala cheia.

-"Olá a todos" – ela disse enquanto pousava a mala no chão.

Viu a sua mãe correr para os braços de seu pai. Como gostava de ter um amor assim, verdadeiro. Queria casar com alguém que amasse, não por uma combinação qualquer feita pelo seu pai.

Abraçou o seu pai, mas não deixou transparecer qualquer tipo de sentimento excepto a resignação que sentia.

Olhou para todas as pessoas que estavam na sala mas houve uma que lhe prendeu o olhar. Era lindo. Tinha a sensação de o conhecer, de já o ter visto em qualquer lado.

-"Azusa, não cumprimentas o Yong?"

-"Yong?"

-"Sim… ele não está assim tão mudado" – disse o seu pai

Yong… Era ele? Meu Deus ele estava lindo, aliás sempre o foi. Era o seu companheiro de brincadeiras enquanto criança.

Ela correu para os braços dele e não conseguiu segurar as lágrima.

-"Então Azusa… Não é preciso chorares" – ele disse

-"Tive saudades tuas"

-"Mas já não vais ter minha filha. O Yong é o teu noivo" – disse o seu pai. Sabia que tinha errado muito no passado, sabia que a sua filha gostava muito de Yong mas se não tivesse agido rápido, eles iriam gostar ainda mais um do outro, Azusa acabaria por ama-lo e iria recusar-se a casar com Xiao Lang. Azusa estava presa a Xiao Lang desde pequenina, por isso afastou-a de Yong. Mandou Azusa estudar para a França durante alguns anos. Quando Azusa voltou, queria procura-lo mas seu pai mais uma vez interferiu. Mandou-a para o Japão com a desculpa de ficar mais próxima de Xiao Lang. Como o noivado estava desfeito, porque não iria ele fazer a sua filha feliz?

-"A sério?" – Ela reparou nos traços físicos de Yong. Estava alto, com a voz mais grossa e tinha um físico muito desenvolvido. Os olhos azuis dele continuavam penetrantes e mantinha aquela cabeleira loira dele. Era filho de um chinês e uma norueguesa.

-"Sim" – o rapaz abraçou-a novamente.

**Mais tarde, Azusa casou com Yong. Todos os membros da família Li estavam presentes inclusive a futura matriarca do clã e o seu marido. Perguntam vocês, porque iria eu ao casamento da rapariga que me infernizou a vida? Pois bem, nós conversamos e entendemo-nos. Ela até que é uma boa pessoa. Yong é dono de uma fábrica de sapatos, herdada do seu pai e Azusa está de licença de maternidade**.

**Tomoyo teve um futuro diferente… **

**Com a morte da Sra. Daidoujii, Tomoyo tomou posse da empresa de brinquedos e hoje é uma executiva de sucesso. O namoro com Eriol não resultou e este voltou para Inglaterra para estudar em Oxford. Tomoyo vive enterrada em trabalho e isso é um entrave na sua vida sentimental. Vive sozinha com a sua filha adoptiva, a quem deu o nome de sua mãe, Sonomi.**

**Com a popularidade do seu café, Chiharu abriu muitos outros estabelecimentos, entre eles, o seu restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa. Não casou, mas vive com Yamazaki. **

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah _

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

**Soube que Naoko escreveu uma colectânea de histórias de terror que por acaso cheguei a ler umas passagens. Perdi o contacto com ela. Segundo o que me disse a Chiharu, ela acha-se boa demais para falar com os seus amigos de infância. Tenho pena porque ela era realmente uma boa rapariga e talvez mais tarde ela possa mudar de atitude. **

**Mizuki mudou-se para Tokyo para junto do meu irmão. Casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos. Fujitaka, o meu querido pai, faleceu o ano passado com um cancro no estômago. Sei que ele está bem porque a minha mãe está a tomar conta dele. **

**Beth arranjou um namorado. Está mais feliz que nunca. Mudou-se para Hong-Kong para junto de Yelan, dos seus afilhados e dos meus filhos.**

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? _

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time

**Eu sou a futura matriarca do clã. Casei com Shaoran, com quem mantenho um casamento pacato. Amamo-nos muito e sei que ele será o meu companheiro para a vida toda. Estou à espera que nasça o Chong, o meu terceiro filho. Nadeshico, a minha filha mais velha, já está no ensino básico e até já arranjou um namorado. **

**O Shaoran não achou piada nenhuma a isso, mas no fundo sei que ele só quer protege-la.**

**O meu segundo filho, Toshio, tem quatro anos. Ele tem muito talento nos desportos, principalmente no futebol. O pai diz que ele ainda vai jogar na selecção da China, mas eu não vou deixar. Só autorizo se for na do Japão . **

**Vivemos em Hong-Kong porque o Shaoran tem de estar sempre presente na sede da empresa. **

**Ainda hoje penso… e se o Shaoran não tivesse arriscado? E se ele não dissesse que me amava? Será que seria feliz? **

**Sou feliz assim, junto de quem amo.**

**O tempo passa depressa…a vida passa depressa…e nem nos apercebemos que estamos a envelhecer, que os nossos filhos crescem, tornam-se adultos. Muitos dos que conheci quando era nova já faleceram, entre eles o meu querido Shaoran. Mas não me aflijo, nem choro por isso. Sei que não falta muito para partir, para ficar junto dele. A morte dele não foi um adeus… foi um até já…Como sinto saudades dele… como eu o amo...Pensar que um amor de adolescentes duraria para a vida toda? Durou e sempre durará. Para além da nossa morte, o nosso amor permanecerá eterno.**

**Amo-te muito…**

**Shaoran Li**

_Everything's changed, we never knew _

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

* * *

Oi… Estou a chorar até agora. Escrevi a ultima parte de improviso, não era para estar aqui mas achei que ficava bonito. Bom… : '( esta foi a minha primeira fic, a minha primeira criação, a minha filhota 

Nunca tinha escrito uma história de amor e gostei muito da experiência.

Já fiz algumas amizades aqui no FF, já evolui na escrita e no modo de ver as coisas.

Agora que acabou… faço o balanço final e reparo que o titulo não tem muito a haver com a historia mas pronto. )

Para quem gostou desta história e quiser ler outra minha, têm de esperar mais um pouco. Estou a escrever uma história baseada num filme de comédia no qual não sei o nome. Essa história vai ser curtinha, terá no mínimo 3 capítulos. Depois farei uma com magia

Bom, como expliquei no capítulo anterior, vou enviar um mail a todos os que comentaram no 7º, 8º e 9º capítulos.

Ah! Ia-me esquecendo… A musica deste capítulo (muito linda, aconselho a ouvir)

É dos Backstreet Boys. Chama-se "How did I fall in love whit you?"

Bom, acho que é tudo.

Beijinhos e muito obrigado a todos por perderem um tempinho a ler a minha história, aos que perderam ainda mais tempo a deixar reviews e aos que perderam ainda muito mais tempo a ler as notas parvas da autora (que já vai muiiiito comprida)

Com isto despeço-me (muuuuuuito obrigado mesmo)

_Kalilah / Sara_


End file.
